Un petit frère très curieux
by Lylounne
Summary: Sasuke regardait la scène par la légère fente qu'ils avaient créée en ouvrant la porte tout doucement, s'assurent ainsi qu'elle ne grince pas. Les deux yeux plus grands que son visage, il regardait son nii-san. Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Pourquoi Itachi avait-il une main dans le pantalon de Shisui ? /!\ INCESTE /!\ SHOTA /!\
1. Un petit frère très curieux

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Inceste! Pour ceux qui n'aime pas, passez. (Mais bon, si vous êtes rendu ici, c'est parce que ça doit vous intéresser :p ) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ils étaient en train de se toucher. Son nii-san adoré, il avait la main dans son pantalon. Sasuke regardait la scène par la légère fente qu'ils avaient créée en ouvrant le porte tout doucement, s'assurent ainsi qu'elle ne grince pas. Les deux yeux plus grands que son visage, ils regardaient son nii-san. Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Pourquoi Itachi avait-il une main dans le pantalon de Shisui ? Ils lui avaient pourtant promis de s'entrainer avec lui. Sasuke réalisa. Itachi lui avait promis, mais ils avaient encore repoussé leur entrainement. Ils préféraient jouer avec ce qui se trouvait dans les pantalons de leur cousin. Bizarre, non ? Mais que pouvait-il bien trouver de si intéressant dans celui-ci ? Tellement intéressant qu'il ne voulait plus passer de temps avec lui ? Sasuke décida de regarder un peu plus longtemps ce qui pouvait être si prenant de son temps. Après tous, son frère était intelligent. Il était l'être que Sasuke admirait le plus au monde. Il avait raison sur tous. Non ? Il connaissait tout, non ? Il était parfait, non ? La main d'Itachi bougea. Shisui ferma les yeux. Il semblait apprécier ce que son nii-san faisait. À ce moment, Sasuke fut un peu jaloux. Itachi semblait jouer avec un autre. Pourtant, il était son petit frère, Itachi se devait de jouer avec lui, et personne d'autre. Il était à lui, Itachi était SON nii-san… SON… À LUI ! Sasuke gonfla les joues, boudant inutilement alors que personne n'était là pour le remarquer. Son nii-san était en train de jouer avec quelque d'autre. Il voulait jouer avec lui, lui aussi. Un petit gémissement qui fit naitre plus que de la jalousie au sein de Sasuke sortit de la cavité buccale de Shisui. Sasuke en frissonna. Pourquoi aimait-il tant entendre le plaisir qu'avait Shisui à jouer avec SON nii-san ? Sasuke ne put malheureusement réfléchir plus longtemps. Les yeux de son nii-san bifurquèrent soudainement vers la légère fente que Sasuke peinait à entretenir. Itachi croisa son regard de braise avec celui de son jeune frère alors que sa main s'activait toujours à doucement faire plaisir à son amant et à tendrement caresser son entrejambe. Sasuke soutenu sous regard en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ? Itachi ralentit soudainement en réalisant que son petit frère était bel et bien en train de l'espionner. Itachi venait de se faire surprendre par son petit frère de sept ans à masturber leur cousin. Itachi se sentit mal, très mal, alors qu'ils retiraient un peu rapidement sa main du pantalon de Shisui. Ce dernier ouvrit subitement les yeux, pas très content de cet arrêt subit, mais ne dit rien et ne fit que simplement regarder ce qu'Itachi fixait. Shisui longea son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive enfin la partie visible du visage de Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Sasuke, va-t'en ! s'exclama soudainement Shisui en lui faisant un grand signe de main de partir.

Les joues de Sasuke se regonflèrent soudainement et il plissa les yeux méchamment. Il relâcha doucement la porte en croisant les bras. La porte s'ouvrit doucement complètement.

\- Nii-San ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues avec lui et pas avec moi ! fit Sasuke en serrant les poings, étendant brusquement ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

\- On ne jouait pas, Sasuke, lui répondit Itachi en se rapprochant de lui.

Deux doigts atterrirent un peu brusquement sur son front, et la porte de la chambre de son frère lui claqua soudainement au nez alors qu'une légère marque rose apparaissait où les doigts de son frère l'avait toucher. Une grande colère parcourut soudainement ses membres, se répandant à partir d'où son frère venait de le toucher. Oh que non ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça cette fois-ci !

\- NII-SAN ! JE VEUX JOUER AVEC TOI ! cria soudainement Sasuke en élevant ses deux poings, commençant à frapper à répétition avec une violence surprenante la pauvre porte.

Sasuke arrêta après quelques secondes du fait qu'aucune réponse ne semblait vouloir lui être donnée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire de si important ! Sasuke posa son oreille contre la porte, bien décider à tout savoir.

\- Tu penses qu'il est parti ? se porta la voix de Shisui.

\- Ça serait peu probable, lui répondit Itachi.

\- Peu importe, continue, fit la voix de Shisui sur un timbre plus que suppliant.

\- Mais…

La voix d'Itachi fut soudainement coupée. C'en était assez ! Sasuke n'allait plus se faire maltraiter de la sorte ! Le jeune homme posa une main sur la poignée de porte d'une manière déterminée et tourna la poignée. Il essaya de pousser la porte. Elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Ils avaient bloqué la porte ! Ils ne s'en tireraient pas aussi facilement ! Ce fut dans un petit cri de colère que Sasuke commença à courir. Il sortit de sa maison et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre de son Nii-San. Le rideau était fermé, tous comme la fenêtre. Il essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle n'était pas barrée ! Ça fonctionnait ! Sasuke l'ouvrit le plus tranquillement possible, s'assurant de ne pas faire un bruit. Il l'ouvrit au complet et passa deux doigts sur le rideau afin de tirer, mais aussitôt fait, il rencontra deux paires d'yeux qui le fixait d'un air très mécontent. Itachi était assis sur son lit et Shisui tout prêts de la fenêtre.

\- Là ! Ça suffit ! s'exclama Shisui en s'avançant rapidement vers Sasuke.

Deux mains se posèrent soudainement sur ses épaules. Shisui agrippa Sasuke par le chandail et le souleva. Il rentra de force Sasuke dans la chambre et le déposant un peu brusquement sur ses deux pieds.

\- Je vais te parler des vraies choses de la vie ! s'exclama soudainement Shisui alors que Sasuke le regardait avec de grands yeux perturbés. Sais-tu comment on fait les bébés, Sasuke ? Non ? Je vais t'expliquer ! Il faut qu'un garçon rentre son…

\- Shisui ! le coupa soudainement Itachi. Je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Non, continue, fit curieusement Sasuke avec une moue plus qu'intéressé.

Shisui resta bête un moment, mais lui expliqua des plus sérieusement comment une femme et un homme faisaient l'amour. Itachi passa doucement une de ses mains dans son visage, puis dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il observait le visage de son petit frère devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Et faire tout ça, Sasuke, continua Shisui, ça fait très plaisir, beaucoup de bien. Alors, parfois, certaines personnes le font entre eux afin de ressentir ce plaisir. Mais, tout ça, c'est des secrets, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas en parler. Je peux te faire confiance ?

La tête de Sasuke bougea très lentement de haut en bas.

\- Moi et Itachi, nous nous faisons ce genre de plaisir et lorsque nous sommes en train de le faire, nous n'aimons pas être dérangé, finit Shisui. Alors maintenant, tu vas sortir, aller jouer dans ton bac à sable et nous laisser tranquilles.

Itachi n'aurait jamais pensé voir le visage de son jeune frère aussi déformé. Le mélange d'expression qu'affichait son parfait blanc visage le fit presque rire. Itachi était assez curieux de voir sa réaction lorsqu'enfin Sasuke serait capable de prononcer une parole. Allait-il s'exclamer de dégout ? Ne pas le croire ?

\- Ça me va, finit par dire Sasuke.

\- Itachi releva la tête surprise. Depuis quand Sasuke acceptait-il de faire le contraire de ce qu'il voulait faire aussi facilement ?

\- Je vais jouer à se faire plaisir avec vous, annonça soudainement Sasuke innocemment.

Silence fut le mot d'ordre durant les 30 secondes qui suivirent cette annonce.

\- Quoi ? continua Sasuke en regardant tour à tour Itachi et Shisui, sans comprendre pourquoi les deux plus vieux le dévisageaient autant.

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas bien compris…, fit doucement Shisui, complètement médusé. C'est un jeu que seuls les grands apprécient. Donc, toi, tu ne vas pas aimer ça. Et puis, on ne peut pas faire ça avec quelqu'un de la même famille. C'est interdit.

\- Mais ! Être cousin, c'est être de la même famille ! s'offusqua Sasuke. Je veux jouer avec vous ! Je veux jouer ! JE VEUX JOUER AVEC VOUS ! … Shisui ? … Nii-San… Pourquoi Shisui aux yeux rouges ?

Itachi se releva soudainement d'un bond de son lit et accourut afin de se placer en Shisui et Sasuke.

\- Shisui, calme-toi, fit doucement Itachi en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas grave, on remettra ça à une prochaine fois.

Sasuke croisa les bras. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, était de l'attention venant de son grand frère. Il voulait être comme lui. Il voulait tout faire avec lui. Il allait lui montrer qu'il était capable d'agir comme Shisui et ainsi, Itachi voudra passer du temps avec lui, comme il aimait tant le faire avec Shisui. Sasuke prit une grande respiration. Il était prêt. Il avait trouvé le courage. Le plus jeune leva une de ses mains et alla doucement la déposer contre la hanche de son frère qui sursauta quelque peu avant de se retourner vers lui. C'est bien ça que Shisui lui avait expliqué, non ? Toucher doucement l'autre. Ensuite, c'était quoi déjà ? Oui, l'embrasser. Et après ? Jouer avec ce qui se trouvait sur l'entrejambe de l'autre. C'était plutôt simple. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait parlé de ce jeu avant ? Sasuke décida de remettre ses questionnements à plus tard. Sasuke laissa doucement remonter sa main, glissant le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à trouver le milieu du ventre son frère. Itachi le regarda en penchant doucement la tête sur le côté, complètement sous le choc, alors que Shisui ouvrait la bouche en se retenant de rire.

\- Nii-San..., murmura presque Sasuke. Je veux jouer avec toi…

\- Sasuke, je vais m'occuper de toi plus tard, fit Itachi en allant prendre la main de Sasuke afin de l'enlever de son ventre. On ne peut pas faire ça…

\- Nii… San… S'il te plait… Laisse-moi jouer avec toi…

Le ton doux et mielleux de Sasuke le figea durant quelques secondes. Ce fut le seul temps que Sasuke eu besoin pour coller tout son corps contre celui de son grand frère. Il accota sa tête doucement contre son torse avant de frotter son visage. Sa main continuait de se balader sur son corps et était rendue sur ses hanches.

\- Tu sens tellement bon… Nii-San…

Sasuke releva la tête, et même en se positionnant sur la pointe des pieds, il ne réussit qu'à déposer tendrement ses lèvres au début du cou de son ainé. L'inactivité de son frère l'encouragea. Sa main glissa doucement sous son chandail et alla doucement frotter son ventre légèrement musclé. Il laissa doucement ses oncles érafler sa peau. Sasuke se sentait tellement bizarre. Il n'aurait jamais pu sur le coup décrire toutes les émotions qui l'envahissaient alors qu'il continuait à essayer de remonter sa tête un peu plus haut, voulant aller embrasser son menton.

\- Nii-San… J'ai tellement chaud…

\- Je..., fit finalement Shisui en défigeant quelque peu, regardant la blancheur d'Itachi devenir de plus en plus inquiétant, tirant même sur le bleu.

Avait-il arrêté de respirer sous le choc qu'il était en train de subir ? Shisui ne se posa pas plus la question et ne prononça pas une autre syllabe. Il en était incapable. Son esprit livrait en ce moment à une grande bataille avec la quantité impressionnante de sang qui influait dans son bas ventre. Voir quelqu'un d'autre toucher son amant… Cette pensée l'excitait tellement. Mais il s'agissait de Sasuke… Il était bien trop jeune… Et surtout de la même famille… Mais en même temps, Sasuke était tellement influençable. Il pourrait le convaincre facilement de n'en parler avec personne. À cette seule dernière penser, son esprit fut noyé dans le sang qui envahit soudainement avec puissance chaque partie de son corps. La partie venait d'être gagnée par son bas ventre.

\- Je vais te montrer, finit par articuler Shisui alors que Sasuke relevait ses yeux sur lui.

Itachi ne fit qu'ouvrir sa bouche très grande. L'idée de répliquer lui passa par la tête, mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres alors que Shisui posait une de ses mains un peu brusquement sur son entrejambes. L'autre main de Shisui passa doucement dans son chandail, allant rejoindre celle de Sasuke, alors qu'il se positionnait derrière ce dernier, l'entourant de leurs deux corps chauds. Shisui remonta doucement son chandail jusqu'à le passer doucement par-dessus sa tête, continuant à la caresser de son autre main. Itachi releva ses deux bras, laissant Shisui lui enlever docilement en fermant les yeux un instant.

\- Embrasse-le, ici, fit doucement Shisui en posant deux doigts au milieu du torse d'Itachi, et descends doucement vers le bas. Balade ta langue, suçote doucement la peau. Tu peux laisser tes dents doucement le gouter également…

\- D'accord, murmura Sasuke, ravi, avant de plonger délicatement le bout de sa langue sur la peau de son grand-frère.

Itachi garda les yeux fermés alors qu'ils sentaient les doux baisers humides de son petit frère descendre doucement de son torse à son ventre. Il osa même relever le menton vers le ciel, succombant au doux toucher. Il sentit la main de Shisui quitter son entrejambe et se poser sur le bas de son pantalon. Quelques instants plus tard, le bouton qui retenait le morceau de tissu sur ces hanches fut détaché, et son pantalon tomba sans aide au sol.

\- Pose une main juste ici, fit encore Shisui en effleurant le sexe gonfler d'Itachi à travers son sous-vêtement. Caresse-le à travers le vêtement.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Ses baisers parcourant maintenant le bas du ventre de son ainé, il alla sans hésitation poser sa main où le sous-vêtement de son grand-frère se bombait. Il laissa ses fins doigts glisser de haut en bas naturellement. Shisui commença doucement à descendre le dernier vêtement d'Itachi alors que la main de Sasuke se retrouvait de peu à peu sur de la peau à la place de sur un tissu.

\- Lèche-le, lui ordonna presque Shisui d'une voix tremblante, trahissant une grande excitation.

Sasuke n'attendit pas une seconde. Il traça une dernière ligne descendant avec sa langue, jusqu'à ce qu'il goute le bout du membre dresser d'Itachi. Il commença doucement à glisser sa bouche dessus, embrassant son sexe, le grignotant délicatement avec ses dents, alors que sa langue continuait à prendre toute la saveur que contenait le moindre recoin de sa virilité, passant de haut en bas, n'oubliant pas un bout de peau.

\- C'est parfait, l'encouragea Shisui en le regardant alors que sa respiration accélérait sous la retenue qu'il exerçait sur lui-même. Maintenant, mets-le dans ta bouche. Suce-le comme s'il était une friandise. C'est comme un gros suçon. Il faut que tu réussisses à savourer chaque part de saveur.

Un grognement mal retenu sorti d'entre la lèvre d'Itachi qui rejeta un peu plus la tête par en arrière. Toute la bouche de son petit frère venait de l'engloutir, le suçotant à la perfection alors que ses lèvres ne cessaient d'exercer une délectable pression autour de son muscle tendu. L'humidité et la chaleur de la bouche de son petit frère étaient exquises. Itachi perdit ses deux mains dans les cheveux de son jeune cadet, enroulant quelques mèches autour de ses doigts. Shisui regardait Sasuke faire aller sa tête de plus en plus vite. Il regardait Itachi gémir de plaisir, la bouche entre ouvert, le corps en sueur et crisper de tout son être. Il n'en put plus. L'instant plus tard, son propre pantalon et son propre sous-vêtement allèrent rejoindre ceux d'Itachi par terre. Shisui se plaça au côté d'Itachi avant d'aller chercher une des mains de Sasuke qui avait pris place sur les hanches d'Itachi. Il l'entoura rapidement autour de son sexe.

\- Bouge, ordonna-t-il à Sasuke d'une voix allaitante. De haut en bas, rapidement.

Sasuke le fit sans attendre, encourager par les gémissements de plus en plus mal retenus de son grand frère. Shisui attrapa soudainement quelques mèches de cheveux à Itachi, retournant sa tête vers lui. Il alla brusquement embrasser ses lèvres alors que ses deux mains se rencontraient son ventre. Il le caressa, agrippant sa peau, alors que sa langue rencontrait la sienne dans un baiser enivrant. Ça ne prit que quelques minutes. Itachi sentit son corps s'engourdir alors qu'une vague de chaleur envahissait son bas ventre. Et puis, tout son corps se relâcha alors qu'un râle rogue sortit sans sa volonté de sa bouche. Un liquide blanchâtre se déversa par quelques jets dans la bouche de Sasuke qui fut d'abord surpris.

\- Avale, lui conseilla Shisui alors que le plus jeune plissait les yeux sous le gout qu'il trouva assez amer.

Itachi finit de jouir dans la bouche de son petit frère alors que ce dernier finissait de bien nettoyer son membre de toute trace de liquide qui en était sorti.

\- Mon tour, fit soudainement Shisui en enlevant la bouche de Sasuke du sexe d'Itachi.

L'instant plus tard, Sasuke senti le sexe de Shisui se poser contre maladroitement contre le coin de sa bouche. Sasuke ne fit qu'ouvrir grand sa cavité, prêt à l'accueillir. Sans aucune hésitation, il referma ses lèvres et commença à exercer la même pression que précédemment. Il le suçota alors que le gout du sperme de son frère y était toujours, en étendant quelque peu sur le nouveau membre qui était dans sa bouche.

\- Itachi…, murmura Shisui, au comble du bien-être. Tu ne penses pas qu'il mérite d'avoir un peu de plaisir lui aussi… Il fait ça tellement bien...

Itachi baissa le regard sur son petit frère qui avait les yeux fermés, savourant maintenant Shisui d'un air plus qu'appréciateur. Et puis, il se déplaça doucement jusqu'à l'arrière de celui-ci en s'agenouillant. Il posa doucement une de ses mains sur son ventre alors que sa tête allait à la rencontre de son cou. Sa langue lichait tranquillement la peau de sa nuque alors que sa main descendait dans le pantalon de Sasuke. Ce dernier sentit la main de son grand frère se frayer un chemin dans son sous-vêtement, sa langue embrassant son cou et mordillant parfois son lobe d'oreille. Sa main entoura son sexe. Un frisson le parcourut alors que son ainé enserrait fortement sa main contre son membre en faisant de longs mouvements.

\- Tu as du talent… Sasuke, continua de murmurer Shisui d'une voix gémissante en agrippant soudainement les deux côtés de sa tête.

Shisui accéléra par lui-même les mouvements de tête de Sasuke, le faisant aller un peu plus profondément dans sa gorge. Sasuke toussota. Shisui ralentit, avant d'accélérer. Sasuke agrippa fermement de ses deux mains les hanches de Shisui, essayant de suivre la cadence. Shisui ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à venir, bien trop exciter par tout ceci. C'est en se cabrant de tout son être qu'il sentit sa jouissance doucement sortir de son membre, allant directement dans le fond de la gorge du petit frère de son amant. Sasuke ferma les yeux en retrouvant une deuxième fois le gout. Le restant du sperme de son grand frère se mélangeant avec le nouveau venu alors qu'il avalait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Aimes-tu encore jouer avec nous, Sasuke ? lui demanda doucement Shisui en retirant son sexe de la bouche de Sasuke.

\- Je… Je pense, fit le plus jeune en respirant fortement.

Sasuke essayait de reprendre son souffle après que le sexe de Shisui lui ait un peu fait manquer d'air, la main de son grand-frère qui continuait à doucement le masturbée l'empêchait de réfléchir au mot qu'il devait prononcer.

\- Aimes-tu ce que ton frère te fait, Sasuke ? fit doucement Shisui en remontant son sous-vêtement avant de se pencher à sa hauteur.

\- Oh oui, murmura difficilement Sasuke en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Lève-toi et descend ton pantalon, continua Shisui d'une voix dure et autoritaire.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se releva alors qu'Itachi restait à genou, ne cessant pas pour autant de caresser le sexe de son petit frère. Sasuke posa ses deux mains sur ses vêtements du bas avant de les descendre avec empressement d'un même et unique mouvement.

\- Retourne-toi vers ton Nii-San, ordonna Shisui.

Sasuke tourna un pied après l'autre. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son grand frère.

\- Vas-y, Itachi. C'est à ton tour, fit Shisui en les regardant fixement, attendant la suite des choses.

La bouche d'Itachi entoura à son tour le sexe de Sasuke qui se cambra. Il ne comprenait pas comment tant de sensation pouvait délicieusement le déchirer de l'intérieur. C'était si étrange, si bon. Jamais il n'avait rien ressenti de tel. Il sentait la langue de son grand frère tournoyer autour de son gland. Il dégustait ses lèvres pressées son sexe. Il savourait lorsque son sexe rentrait dans le profond de sa gorge avant d'en ressortir. Il était en train de vivre les meilleures nouvelles sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de tout sa vie. Et tout ceci grâce à son grand-frère. Il allait à jamais lui être reconnaissant. Soudainement, un frisson encore plus puissant fit tressaillir chacun des membres de Sasuke, ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Son bas ventre commença à lui bruler, il sentait toutes ses entrailles se retourner. Et puis, tout se libéra à l'instant où un liquide sortit de son sexe. Est-ce que c'était ce que lui-même avait fait ressentir à son grand frère et à Shisui lorsque lui aussi avait cueilli dans sa bouche ce même liquide ? Peu importe, Itachi eut l'air d'apprécier. Celui-ci augmenta la puissance de sa succion quelques instants afin de toute sortir le liquide qui s'éjectait du membre de son petit frère. Sasuke émit un long gémissement un peu trop aigu. Mettant ses deux mains sur sa bouche, Sasuke essaya de se retenir, mais c'était si délicieux. Itachi finit d'avaler le tout avant de le relâcher. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur les fesses au sol alors qu'Itachi se relevait tranquillement en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- C'était magnifique, fit Shisui en regardant Itachi remonter ses pantalons.

Itachi finit de s'habiller en mettant son chandail et attrapa un des bras de Sasuke qui était toujours au sol. Il le releva d'un même mouvement.

\- Rhabille-toi, lui dit d'une petite voix Itachi. Kaa-san va bientôt nous appeler pour souper.

\- D… D'accord… Nii-San…

\- Sasuke, fit Shisui en allant vers lui et en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu vas comprendre que tout ceci ne doit jamais sortir d'entre nous. Tu comprends ? Nous pourrions avoir de graves problèmes.

\- Mmm… sembla soudainement réfléchir le plus jeune. J'ai une seule condition…

Shisui fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogatif.

\- On va recommencer, n'est-ce pas ? fit Sasuke avec de grands yeux presque suppliants.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Shisui.

\- Si ça reste secret, alors oui.

\- Itachi ! Shisui ! Sasuke ! résonna la voix de Mikoto de depuis la cuisine. Le repas est prêt ! Venez manger !

\- On arrive ! lui répondit Itachi.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils sortirent l'un à la suite de l'autre en direction de la cuisine. Le cœur de Sasuke était léger de bonheur. Shisui était plus que satisfait. Alors qu'Itachi, dans son cas, était plus que perturbé par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, il va peut-être y avoir une suite, mais ceci va dépendre du temps que je vais avoir :) Follow pour ceux que ça l'intéresse. Si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas !


	2. Un petit frère très chaleureux

Bon, il faut dire que les deux reviews que j'ai reçu mon motivé à faire un deuxième chapitre. Merci beaucoup ^^. Je vais surement en commencer un troisième également. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. :)

* * *

Itachi était assis dans l'herbe et regardait le sol, ses deux jambes repliées contre son corps. Shisui était à ses côtés, étendu nonchalamment dans l'herbe, un brin de blé roulant entre ses lèvres.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? fit Itachi en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Calme-toi 'Tachi, fit-il en continuant d'observer les nuages, une main derrière a tête. Il était tellement content que tu lui donnes un peu d'attention, il ne prendra pas le risque de le dire à quelqu'un de peur que tu sois fâché. Il est à tes pieds, ton petit frère.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! fit Itachi en le regardant avec de grands yeux paniquer. J'ai… Mon petit frère… Il a… Je suis un monstre…

Itachi repassa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Il les agrippa avant de les tirer vers l'avant, regardant dans le vide d'un air terrorisé.

\- Je suis un monstre, répéta-t-il.

\- Voyons ! commença Shisui en perdant patience, le regardant de travers. Ça ne t'a pas autant perturbé lorsque toi et moi on a commencé à se toucher ! Nous avons pourtant passé toute notre enfance ensemble ! Comme des frères !

\- Nous ne le sommes pas tout de même, Shisui ! Et nous n'avions pas sept ans !

\- Sept ou dix, y'a pas grand différence…, maugréa-t-il avant de cracher le brin qui était maintenant détremper de sa salive. En parlant de ton frère, il va falloir que tu ailles le chercher à l'académie, c'est l'heure.

\- Comment vais-je faire pour le regarder… continua Itachi, complètement figer.

\- Allé, espèce de chochotte, arrête de gindre, grogna Shisui en se relevant, agrippant Itachi par un bras en l'obligeant à faire de même. Je t'accompagne.

Sasuke avait son doigt dans sa bouche. Ses papilles distinguaient un gout amer. Sasuke pensa durant un moment que les goutes qui coulaient dans sa bouche avait un gout semblable à celui qu'il avait gouté hier, mais celui d'aujourd'hui avait un gout plus métallique. Ce n'avait pas été le cas de l'autre. Sasuke sortit son doigt de sa bouche afin de regarder si l'entaille qu'avait créée un Kunai durant son entrainement avait cessé de couler. Une gouttelette rouge se forma tranquillement sur les deux rebords de sa peau qui avait été séparée. Il remit son doigt dans sa bouche, espérant que sa blessure arrête bientôt de couler. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, Itachi n'était toujours pas arrivé, il avait pourtant fini les cours depuis quelques minutes déjà. Sasuke soupira intérieurement en comprenant qu'il allait devoir rentrer seul, mais une ombre familière apparut soudainement à quelques mètres devant lui.

= Nii-San ! s'écria soudainement Sasuke, son doigt toujours dans la bouche, en courant vers ce dernier. Tu es venu !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à sucer ton doigt ! s'exclama soudainement Shisui en rigolant. Tu n'en as pas eu assez d'hier ?

Une claque venant du dos de la main d'Itachi retentit dans son ventre. Shisui se plia légèrement en sentant l'air que contenaient ses poumons sortir un peu brusquement.

\- Je me suis coupée avec un Kunai, l'informa Sasuke en ne s'apercevant même pas de la remarque qu'il avait faite.

\- Montre-moi, fit Itachi en tendant une main vers lui.

Sasuke sortit son doigt de sa bouche et le déposant contre la main de son grand frère.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, fit Sasuke alors qu'Itachi observait son entaille.

\- Effectivement, confirma ce dernier en le relâchant. Les doigts sont très vascularisés, c'est normal que ça saigne plus longtemps qu'une autre partie de ton corps.

\- Bon, on y va ? fit Shisui. J'ai la dalle ! J'espère que le repas va être prêt !

La route fut courte. Itachi regardait son jeune frère rigoler alors qu'il lui racontait sa journée. Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte en regardant son heureux minois. Au plus grand bonheur de Shisui, le repas était déjà sur la table lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la maison des deux frères. Itachi et Shisui mangèrent rapidement, presser de retrouver quelque peu le confort de la chambre du premier.

\- Au fait, Shisui, l'interpella Fugaku. Ta mère est venue me voir tout à l'heure. Elle aimerait bien que tu rentres après souper. Elle dit que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne t'a pas vue.

Le visage d'Itachi s'affaissa alors qu'il croisait le regard de Shisui. Ce dernier avait l'air tout aussi déçu.

\- Putin fait chier, grommela Shisui en donnant un petit coup de pied à un caillou. J'avais trop envie de ton p'tit cul, 'tachi… Je me demande bien ce qu'elle me veut, ma vieille mégère.

Ils étaient en route vers la demeure de Shisui, Itachi le raccompagnait.

\- Au moins, nous avons passé une partie de la journée ensemble, dit Itachi dans un soupir, les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Shisui arqua un sourcil en plissant l'autre œil, regardant Itachi plus que bizarrement.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Itachi, sentant soudainement qu'il avait dit quelque chose de travers. On peut passer du temps ensemble sans penser au sexe, non ?

\- Tu veux dire… fit soudainement Shisui en ouvrant les deux yeux bien ronds. Comme un couple ?

Ce fut autour d'Itachi d'ouvrir grand les yeux en relevant le menton, plus que surpris.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça. Je faisais seulement référence à deux amis qui trainent ensemble, fit Itachi de plus en plus perturbé.

Le cœur d'Itachi fit un battement de travers avant de se serrer douloureusement. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Après deux ans à se côtoyer à tout le jour, ou presque, et après tous ses moments de tendresse... Shisui ne les considérait pas comme un couple ? Dans la tête d'Itachi, ça faisant longtemps qu'ils étaient réservés à l'un et à l'autre. Shisui voyait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Il ne l'aimait pas ? Il ne faisait vraiment que coucher ensemble ? Il n'y avait rien de plus entre les deux ?

\- Tu… Tu pensais que l'on était… Un couple ? fit Shisui en arrêtant de marcher, le regardant plus que surprit en sentant tous les sentiments qui se mélangeait en Itachi.

\- Et bien, fit soudainement Itachi en arrêtant à sa suite, soudainement très mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas… Pas toi ?

\- Euh… Ch'é pas trop… Tu aimerais ? Qu'on le soit ?

\- Je… Toi, tu aimerais ça ? répliqua Itachi en regardant ses pieds.

\- J'ai… Je n'y avais pas vraiment déjà pensé…, finit Shisui en détournant le regard à son tour, reprenant soudainement sa marche rapidement.

Itachi garda le silence, reprenant l'allure en retrouvant ses côtés. Les dernières minutes de marche se firent dans un silence des plus total et furent plus que malaisantes. Ils arrivèrent bien vite chez Shisui pour le soulagement des deux jeunes hommes souhaitant que toute cette tension soit rapidement derrière eux. Shisui marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et déposa une main sur la poignée de la porte. Itachi s'arrêta derrière lui et remonta son regard. Il le fixa, espérant que Shisui se retourne vers lui.

\- Alors, au revoir… Shisui, murmura faiblement Itachi en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

\- Salut…, fit Shisui en rentrant dans sa maison sans même le regarder.

Itachi regarda la porte de la maison de ce dernier lui claquer presque au visage. Il tourna les talons, baissant la tête, alors qu'une vague tristesse parcourait son cœur. Il entreprit de rentrer chez lui d'un pas lent, trainant des pieds. Shisui était Shisui, il le savait. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser ses pensées sortir de cette façon de sa tête. Il n'avait pas fait attention. Il aurait fallu qu'il s'attende à ce genre de réaction de fuite et d'évitement. C'était sa faute. Itachi s'en voulut et espéra que Shisui ferait semblant, le lendemain, d'avoir oublié cette conversation.

Itachi était rentré chez lui quelques heures plutôt et était directement allé dans sa chambre. Il avait pris le temps d'enlever son chandail avant de se laisser tomber à plat ventre sur son matelas, le visage dans les plumes de son oreiller. Il faisait maintenant noir depuis quelque temps. Itachi n'avait aucune idée de l'heure. Il ne faisant que repenser à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, Shisui et lui. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été si naïf. Ce n'était pas digne d'un ninja de se laisser perturber par des émotions aussi primitives. Il devait se reprendre. Un grincement de porte le sortit quelque peu de ses pensées. Il reconnut aussitôt l'énergie de son petit frère envahir la pièce. La porte se referma tout aussi doucement. Puis, quelques pas rapides réalisés sur la pointe de pied se dirigèrent jusqu'à son lit. Itachi ne prit même pas la peine de lever le regard alors qu'il sentit son matelas se renfoncer sous le poids du nouveau venu.

\- Tu devrais dormir à cette heure, Sasuke, fit doucement Itachi s'une voix étouffée par son oreiller.

\- J'ai froid, Nii-san, entendit-il alors qu'il sentait ses couvertures se relever.

Quelque instant plus tard, il sentit la chaleur de son petit frère toucher sa peau. Sasuke replaça rapidement les couvertures avant de se ramener ses jambes contre son ventre, se couchant en petit boule le plus près possible de son grand frère. Il cherchait sa chaleur. Itachi ignora le sentiment de malaise qui tentait de l'envahir lorsqu'il pensa aux évènements de la veille. Sasuke se glissait depuis longtemps dans son lit, prétextant des raisons qui l'avaient toujours amusé. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et arrêter de se faire influencer par ceux-ci. Itachi releva sa tête de son oreiller et se retourna face à son petit frère. Il l'entoura doucement de ses deux bras et le rapprocha de lui. Sasuke se blottit contre son ventre en soupirant de bonheur. Itachi frictionna doucement son dos, essayant de le réchauffer. Il remarqua l'absence du chandail de son petit frère, ses cuisses touchant le bas de son ventre n'étaient également pas recouvertes de tissu. Son petit frère était-il venu le rejoindre seulement en sous-vêtement ?

\- Est-ce que tout va bien… Nii-San ? fit la voix de Sasuke, collé contre lui.

Il était si proche qu'Itachi avait senti ses lèvres remuer contre son ventre lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses mots. Il s'aperçut que le souffle chaud et humide de sa respiration enveloppait doucement l'autre sa peau. Itachi ferma les yeux. Mais à quoi était-il encore en train de penser ?

\- On dirait que tu es triste…, continua de murmurer Sasuke en voyant la non-réaction de son frère.

\- Ça va, Sasuke. Endors-toi maintenant, se concentra à lui dire Itachi.

\- Est-ce que…, fit soudainement Sasuke en semblant hésiter.

\- Que veux-tu, Ototo ? fit Itachi en soupirant.

\- Si on joue à se faire plaisir, est-ce que tu vas être moins triste ? lui proposa Sasuke d'une petite voix presque suppliante.

Itachi se crispa soudainement de tout son corps, ses yeux s'ouvrant bien ronds. Il en arrêta même de respirer avant de regarder son frère, plus qu'abasourdi.

\- Je pense que je serais encore plus bouleversé, lui répondit avec la plus grande franchise Itachi d'une manière bien trop calme.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Sasuke d'une petite voix soudainement amusée.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre…

\- Arrête de me dire ça ! se fâcha soudainement Sasuke en se décollant de son grand frère. Je comprends beaucoup plus que ce que tu crois !

Sasuke plongea son regard dans celui de son grand frère en gonflant les joues, boudant. Itachi fit une moue accablée.

\- Que comprends-tu alors ? Explique-moi, fit curieusement Itachi en se retournant sur le dos, regardant le plafond.

Sasuke se rapprocha et posa et de son avant-bras sur le torse de son frère. Il se releva afin d'être légèrement par-dessus lui, ne lâchant pas son regard du sien.

\- Je sais que ce que Shisui m'a expliqué l'autre jour, ce qu'il a dit être "faire des bébés ou faire l'amour" et appeler aussi "sexe". Je sais que c'est réservé aux adultes et que les enfants n'ont pas le droit de le faire, mais c'était tellement amusant hier… Nii-San… Je veux faire ça, encore… S'il te plait, Nii-San…

Sasuke étira exagérément sa lèvre inférieure vers le bas. Ses deux grands yeux se gonflant de supplication. Les sourcils d'Itachi étaient tellement haussés qu'ils formaient un parfait accent circonflexe. Il avala sa salive de travers en regardant la moue de Sasuke, essayant de calmer. Ses joues rosées, ses petits yeux de biche, il était tellement mignon.

\- Nii-San…, chuchota presque Sasuke d'une voix mielleuse. S'il te plait Nii-San… Fais-moi l'amour…

\- Sasuke…, murmura doucement Itachi en fermant les yeux. Si nous recommençons ce genre d'activité… Plus tard, quand tu vas réaliser ce que ça représente vraiment, tu vas me détester…

Aucune réponse parvenue à ses oreilles. Une simple paire de lèvres se déposèrent timidement au milieu de son torse. Une langue dessina la forme d'un de ses pectoraux. Itachi garda les yeux fermés. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de le repousser ? Et puis, en conclut soudainement Itachi, il est déjà trop tard. Itachi ouvrit les yeux. Ses deux mains se posèrent de chaque côté du petit corps de son frère. Sasuke n'aperçut même pas son frère bouger. Il se sentit brusquement son dos s'écraser contre son matelas. Son regard croisa les yeux de son grand frère. Sasuke frissonna, le regard d'Itachi était si brillant, si perçant. Tous doucement, son visage se rapprocha du sien. Sasuke ferma les yeux, entrouvrant la bouche. Il attendait les lèvres de son grand frère avec impatience. Itachi les déposa délicatement contre les siennes. Sasuke frissonna de tout son être et ignora les plaintes de son corps qui était quelque peu écrasé par le poids d'Itachi. Ce dernier baissa doucement son bassin contre la cuisse de Sasuke. Ce dernier rougi. Une langue licha ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche. Son grand frère frotta sa langue contre la sienne. Un grand frisson leur déchira l'échine. Sasuke avait maintenant chaud, très chaud. Les lèvres de son grand frère quittèrent les siennes. Sasuke sentit sa langue mouiller la peau de son cou. Il rejeta la tête par en arrière, lui laissant toute la place qu'il désirait.

\- Han… Nii-San, gémit doucement Sasuke.

Sasuke laisse ses mains passer sur le torse de son frère avant de descendre. Il voulait le toucher, il voulait faire comme hier. Il en avait tellement envie. Mais il sentit brusquement les mains de son frère lui attraper chaque poignet. Itachi les lui plaqua durement au-dessus de la tête, se relevant de son cou par la même occasion. Il plongea son regard envieux dans le sien. La respiration de Sasuke hoqueta.

\- Nii-San, je veux le mettre dans ma bouche. S'il te plait Nii-San, donne-le-moi, murmura de supplication Sasuke alors que son torse se soulevait, allant toucher celui de son grand-frère sous sa respiration mal contrôler.

\- Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose d'autre, fit difficilement Itachi en essayant de garder le contrôle de son corps. C'est moi qui s'occupe de toi ce soir…

Itachi ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke faire tout ce qui voulait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il voulait lui faire plaisir. Son corps était bien trop jeune et petit pour qu'il puisse le prendre par-derrière. Il le ferait souffrir. Itachi décida de lui faire connaitre ses sensations d'une autre manière. Il libéra les poignets de son jeune frère avant de se laisser tomber couché sur le côté. Sasuke se retourna face à lui en le regardant avec de grands yeux inquiets.

\- Pourquoi arrête-tu !

Itachi ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il passa ses deux mains sur le rebord du sous-vêtement de Sasuke avant de laisser sa tête disparaitre sous les couvertures. Sasuke sentit une langue découvrir ses hanches. Ses yeux se refermèrent sans qu'il l'ait réellement voulu. Itachi suçota la peau, ses mains se baladant sur le rebord de son dernier sous-vêtement qu'il rabaissa au même rythme qu'il laissant sa langue descendre. Sasuke eut l'impression de fondre contre le matelas lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son grand frère s'enrouler autour de son sexe déjà plus que gonfler, mais il ouvrit les yeux un peu subitement lorsqu'un doigt se déposa contre l'entrée de son intimité. Puis, il se mordilla un peu trop fort la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il sentait son frère doucement rentrer un de ses doigts humides. Sasuke écartilla les jambes. Le doigt sorti avant de revenir un peu plus brusquement.

\- Han…, fit doucement Sasuke en sentant son corps suivre doucement le mouvement.

Sasuke porta un de main au matelas. Il prit entre ses doigts le drap qui le recouvrait, le serrant jusqu'à ce que sa jointure blanchisse.

\- Nii-San… Un autre… s'il te plait le supplia Sasuke d'une petite voix mal étouffé.

Itachi exécuta son souhait. Il retira une dernière fois son simple doigt avant d'en introduire le bout de deux. Au même moment, il entoura son sexe complètement de ses lèvres. S'assurant de procurer le plus de possibles à Sasuke de ce côté, il finit de pénétrer son frère de ses doigts complètement. La deuxième main de Sasuke rejoignit la première sur le matelas. Il tira le drap, il ne voulait pas faire trop de bruit, il ne voulait pas réveiller leurs parents. Les doigts d'Itachi accélérèrent au même rythme que ses lèvres et que sa langue.

\- Nii-San, encore plus, gémit Sasuke d'une voix haletante.

\- Couche-toi sur le ventre, fit Itachi en libérant son frère de tout toucher.

Sasuke ne se posa aucune question. Il laissa son corps rouler comme lui demandait son frère alors qu'il sentait celui-ci se relever. Itachi se déplaça jusqu'à glisser un de ses genoux entre les cuisses de Sasuke qu'il écarta légèrement jusqu'à ce que son deuxième puisse venir rejoindre le premier. Itachi était agenouiller entre les jambes de son petit frère, qui était couché sur le ventre. Itachi laissa ses yeux observer ses fesses blanches et rebondit avec envie. Il devait se contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas réellement le pénétrer. Sasuke remua, il quémandait un toucher, des caresses, du plaisir. Itachi glissa ses mains de chaque côté de son corps. Il agrippa ses hanches. Il les attira vers lui, les fesses de Sasuke se surélevèrent. Itachi alla licher le bas de son dos alors qu'il se laissait tenter d'appuyer son membre qui le faisait souffrir sur ses fesses. Une de ses mains alla chercher le sexe de son petit frère. Il commença doucement à le masturber alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser son dos. Il mordilla sa peau alors qu'il continuait doucement à se frotter contre ses fesses. Itachi devait se retenir, il ne pouvait pas le prendre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Mais il imagina. Il imagina doucement la chaleur de son petit frère, ses muscles entre-serrés son membre. Il imagina son corps se crisper. Il l'imagina jouir sous ses coups de reins. Itachi laissa sa langue descendre doucement vers la fente des fesses de son petit frère. Il décolla son propre sexe avant de ne plus être capable de se contrôler. Il laissa sa langue découvrir son intimité alors que Sasuke soupirait de plaisir. Ce dernier laissa sa tête de tombée contre son oreiller, son postérieur toujours en l'air. Il était submergé de frisson, de sensation si jouissive. Itachi continua de le licher encore quelques minutes, puis il réintroduit deux de ses doigts. La position de Sasuke lui permettait d'entrer beaucoup plus profondément. Itachi ne le ménagea pas. Il rentra et sortit rapidement ses doigts sans relâche, rentrant le plus profondément possible.

\- Han ! Nii-San… Encore…

Sasuke mordit son oreille, se raccrochant à ses plumes. Ses jointures blanchirent alors qu'Itachi recommençait, allant toucher une des parties les plus sensibles du corps de son jeune frère. Sasuke ne put empêcher un long gémissement qu'il étouffa de peine et de misère dans l'oreiller. Itachi alla une dernière fois toucher sa prostate, et puis il sentit son petit frère se crisper de tout son être. Un liquide chaud se déversa contre sa main qui était toujours en train de le masturber alors que Sasuke continuait à gémir dans l'oreiller, tremblant de tout son cours.

\- Hannn… Nii-San… Ça fait tellement du bien…, murmura d'une voix épuisée Sasuke.

Itachi laissa ses doigts ressortir du plus jeune. Sasuke se laissa tomer à plat ventre sur le matelas. Itachi observa sa main où était en train de s'étendre la semence de son petit frère.

\- C'est à mon tour, Nii-San fit Sasuke en se retournant vers Itachi rapidement.

Itachi y mettant toute sa volonté afin de ne pas craquer sous les yeux envieux de Sasuke. Au moins, s'il ne laissait pas Sasuke le toucher, il ne pourrait pas dire plus tard qu'il profitait réellement de lui. Il allait être le seul à faire plaisir à l'autre. Il n'allait pas profiter de son petit frère. Itachi essaya de s'en convaincre.

\- Non, couche-toi et dors, fit Itachi en remontant les couvertures sur lui, l'obligeant à ses couchers.

\- Quoi ! fit soudainement Sasuke en se débattant des couvertures. Nii-San ! Moi aussi !

\- Je… Je vais me nettoyer la main, fit soudainement Itachi en se levant rapidement.

Itachi courut jusqu'à la salle de bain sous le regard offusqué de son petit frère. Il claqua rapidement la porte et ne rinça même pas sa main. Il détacha son pantalon et posa sa main quelque peu visqueuse sur son sexe. Il se prit en main en regardant la semence de son frère lubrifier son propre membre. Mon Dieu que ça l'excitait ! Ce n'était pas assez ! Il ne serait pas capable de se satisfaire lui-même ! La décision ne fut pas difficile à prendre. Il remonta son pantalon, se lava les mains et sortit rapidement de la salle de bain. Il vérifia que Sasuke était toujours dans son lit. Il était effectivement en train de regarder le plafond, la moue boudeuse. Il sortit de la maison d'un pas furtif et couru le plus rapidement possible vers la maison de Shisui.


	3. Un petit frère très capricieux

Bonjour ^^ ! J'aimerais simplement spécifier, pour répondre à certains commentaires, que je sais que Sasuke est jeune dans cette fiction. Je tenais simplement à suivre le déroulement du manga, puisque Sasuke avait huit ans et Itachi, treize, lors du massacre de leur clan. Si ça vous dérange, rien ne vous empêche de l'imaginer plus vieux. Il ne faut pas oublier que, après tout, ce n'est que de la fiction. Bonne lecture!

Et merci pour tous vos commentaires :) J'apprécie énormément, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ^^

* * *

TOC-TOC-TOC

Shisui s'assit d'un seul coup dans son lit, ses sharingans s'étant activés sans même qu'il ait à y pensé. Une ombre était à sa fenêtre. Il reconnut aussitôt Itachi qui était accroupi, tenant en équilibre sur le cadrage extérieur. Shisui soupira longuement en désactivant ses sharingans, essayant de dissiper l'adrénaline qui s'était propagée dans ses veines après ce réveil brutal qui avait éveillé tous ses réflexes de ninja. Puis, il se leva et se rapprocha d'Itachi qui le regardait avec un certain empressement. Minute, pensa soudainement Shisui, Itachi n'avait pas de chandail ? C'est en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sceptique qu'il débarra sa fenêtre avant de la faire coulisser vers le haut.

\- Qu'es-tu fou à moitié à poil perché à ma fenêtre au beau milieu de la nuit ? lui demanda Shisui en le regardant de travers.

\- J'avais envie de toi, maintenant, fit Itachi en le poussant soudainement d'une main.

Shisui perdu l'équilibre, ses membres étaient encore endormis. Il tomba assis sur le plancher alors qu'Itachi se glissait dans sa chambre en refermant la fenêtre derrière lui.

\- Hey ! se plaignit-il en tentant de se relever.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement. Itachi posa un de ses doigts sur son torse, l'incitant à ne pas bouger. Doucement, il passa chacune de ses cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui alors que Shisui le regardait sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Shisui sentit de longs doigts fins passer dans ses cheveux, allant frôler sa peau. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur sa nuque. Itachi empoigna ses cheveux d'une main et tira vers le bas. Shisui suivit le mouvement et remonta son visage juste assez pour qu'Itachi puisse plonger ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il grignota quelque peu sa chair avant de danser avec sa langue, puis quitta sa bouche pour aller dévorer son cou. Itachi se laissa aller au désir d'abaisser son bassin, se collant à son corps. Shisui sentit très bien qu'Itachi était bien excité alors que son sexe encore envelopper de tissu se frotta sur son ventre.

\- Tu sais que ma mère dort dans la chambre juste à côté de la mienne ? tenta de dire Shisui en frissonnant, l'excitation commençant à l'envahir.

\- Je peux essayer de jouir plus aigu si ça t'arrange, tu diras à ta mère qu'une des tes amis est venu te rendre visite hier, dit rapidement à la blague Itachi, passant déjà ses mains dans son pantalon.

\- Nahh…, fit soudainement Shisui en faisant une moue bizarre, imaginant Itachi émettre de petits sons aigus alors qu'il le prenait par derrière. Tu serais beaucoup moins excitant. J'adore tes grognements…

\- Alors, dépêche-toi, fais en sorte que je ne puisse pas les retenir, fit Itachi en passant le revers de ses doigts sur son membre qui commençait à se durcir.

\- Je vais tous te les arracher, dit soudainement Shisui.

Une main se posa brusquement sur son torse. Itachi se laissa renverser d'un mouvement de recul sans protester. Shisui se glissa par-dessus lui sans attendre. Deux mains passèrent de chaque côté de son corps alors qu'Itachi sentait deux cuisses frotter ses hanches. Une langue descendit sur son torse jusqu'à ses seins. Une des mains de Shisui remonta dans ses cheveux. Itachi releva la tête, la main agrippa sa nuque. Ses cheveux furent tirés. Itachi rejeta la tête en ouvrant la bouche. Shisui remonta sa langue et la passa entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il alla licher la sienne en fermant les yeux, dégustant la saveur de son muscle. Les mains d'Itachi déchirèrent presque le tissu de son chandail, coupant ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un baiser. Itachi lui retira rapidement et sans acharnement. Ses mains ne se reposèrent pas. Il planta ses ongles dans les abdominaux parfaitement découpés de son ventre, laissant la langue de Shisui continuer à découvrir l'intérieur de sa bouche. La prochaine cible d'Itachi fut son pantalon. Il le détacha d'une main, l'autre s'étend préparé à le lui retirer. Il descendit d'un même mouvement son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Il ne fut pas capable de le descendre complètement. Il le laissa à ses chevilles. Shisui s'en débarrassa lui-même d'un geste impatient avant de rabaisser son bassin. Il frotta son membre dur contre le bas ventre d'Itachi. Un frisson pointilleux parcourut ce dernier. Itachi prit son élan et reversa en un instant Shisui sous lui. Une de ses mains alla doucement caresser son sexe du bout des doigts. Shisui entreprit d'abaisser sans attendre les derniers vêtements d'Itachi. Ce dernier se releva quelque peu afin de s'en débarrasser complètement. Il se replaça à califourchon par-dessus Shisui qui laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps nu qui se trouvait par-dessus lui. Il commença par observer son torse, ses pectoraux, avant de descendre sur ses abdominaux, et puis sur son sexe qui était bien redressé. Il remonta ses yeux sur son visage. Itachi avait les yeux si brillants. C'était une caractéristique que Shisui avait toujours su reconnaitre chez lui. Quand Itachi était excité, quand il voulait qu'il le prenne, qu'il lui fasse plaisir, même s'il essayait de la cacher, ses yeux le trahissaient. Shisui se mordit la lèvre. Itachi était tellement beau, tellement sexy. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se sentir en lui, prendre plaisir grâce son corps, le gouter jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

\- Vas-y 'tachi…, fit-il d'une voix presque suppliante. Je veux te voir jouir par-dessus moi. Je veux que tu m'enfonces en toi. Je veux te voir fermer les yeux, je veux voir ton visage se crisper de plaisir.

Itachi sourit et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Puis, il remonta sur son corps jusqu'à ce que son intimité frôle le sexe de Shisui. Il se redressa, passant une main en dessous de lui afin de le redresser. Tout doucement, il le pointa contre son entrée. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se préparer. Il était déjà bien habitué. Il s'enfonça doucement, faisant pénétrer le sexe de Shisui de tout son long. Il rejeta la tête par en arrière en lâchant une longue supplication retenue. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que son grognement devenait plus roque. Il n'eut presque aucune douleur. Shisui le remplissait parfaitement. Itachi commença immédiatement à se déhancher. Shisui porta une de ses mains sur le sexe d'Itachi. Il le masturba au même rythme qu'il le faisait pénétrer son corps. Quelques mèches des cheveux d'Itachi se faufilèrent sur son épaule avant de doucement vaguer en avant de son corps. Shisui étira sa main libre. Il retira son élastique. Ses cheveux enveloppèrent sa main qui alla doucement flatter son torse. Itachi accéléra, augmentant le plaisir que lui procurait le sexe de Shisui. Il se comblait amplement. Il ferma les yeux, savourant. Il se concentra sur toutes les sensations, sur chacun des doigts qui entourait son sexe, sur le membre de Shisui qui rentrait et sortait, sur les muscles de son intimité se refermer et s'entrouvrir à chaque mouvement de va et viens qu'ils faisaient. Itachi fut le premier à jouir. Sa semence alla s'étendre sur le ventre du Shisui et continua à dégouliner sur celui-ci sous les mouvements qu'Itachi ne cessait pas. Il s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il sentit Shisui se crisper à son tour et qu'un liquide chaud se rependit à l'intérieur de lui, coulant le long de ses fesses jusqu'à ses cuisses. Quelques instants plus tard, un long soupire de bien-être sorti des lèvres d'Itachi. Il se releva doucement et ne prit même pas la peine de s'étendre sur le lit. Il fit un pas en direction du matelas avant de s'y laisser tomber sur le dos. Ses cheveux délivrés allèrent s'étendre de tous les côtés alors que Shisui se relevait à son tour du plancher, faisant craquer quelque peu son dos.

\- P'tain 'tachi, je t'ai rarement vue avec autant d'empressement, souffla Shisui en se couchant dans son lit.

Itachi se tourna sur le ventre. Il rampa jusqu'à le rejoindre. Il se colla doucement contre lui. Un des bras de Shisui passa en dessous de sa tête et sa main se posa sur son épaule la plus éloigner.

\- Merci Shisui, murmura presque Itachi en posant une main sur sa poitrine, observant cette dernière se relever et s'affaisser sous le rythme de la respiration encore quelque peu mal ordonné de Shisui.

\- Pourquoi, merci ? lui répondit Shisui en tournant son regard sur lui d'un air sceptique.

\- Et bien… fit Itachi en laissant sa voix mourir.

\- Vas-y, dit le fond de ta pensée, lui ordonna Shisui sur un ton plus doux qu'il n'aurait lui-même pensé prendre.

Itachi resta silencieux, mais se retourna encore un peu plus sur le côté afin de regarder Shisui. Il baissa les yeux, les perdant dans le vide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shisui d'un air un peu inquiet cette fois-ci. Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?

\- J'avais seulement quelques petites inquiétudes au sujet de la conversation que nous avons eue… J'avais peur que ceci ait créé un certain malaise entre nous…

\- Pour ma part, je n'en ressens pas, répondit-il en soupirant longuement.

Une des mains de Shisui se fraya un chemin jusqu'à atteindre celle qu'Itachi avait posée sur son ventre. Il mêla doucement leurs doigts et la fit remonter vers sa poitrine. Il observa leurs doigts entrelacés.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler, continua Shisui alors qu'Itachi restait silencieux. Je préfère de loin l'action. Les gestes veulent tout signifier pour moi. Je n'aime pas mettre des titres à ce que, par exemple, une relation représente.

Le coin des lèvres d'Itachi se souleva doucement et il se glissa sur son visage un petit sourire en coin qui cachait un sentiment bien plus fort que de simple soulagement.

\- Et puis, continua Shisui avec une once de courage dans la voix. SI tu as besoin de parole… Disons que nous sommes réservés l'un à l'autre. Sans n'en dire plus, je pense que c'est déjà…

\- Extraordinaire venant de ta part, compléta Itachi avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- C'est ce que j'allais probablement dire, rigola doucement Shisui.

Shisui remonta encore un peu leur main alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide. Il porta la main d'Itachi contre ses lèvres en y déposant un chaste baiser. Le cœur d'Itachi fondit, il était simplement ébloui par ce que Shisui venait de lui dire. C'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait autant à lui. Il lui démontrait une sincérité sans précédent. Un certain malaise l'envahit soudainement suite à cette dernière pensée. Il était sincère, il lui avait dit qu'il était réservé l'un à l'autre… Et qu'en était-il de Sasuke ? De ce qu'il lui avait fait un peu plus tôt ?

\- Shisui, fit Itachi en se raclant quelque peu la gorge, soudainement mal à l'aise. Pour ce qui en est de mon petit frère… Je veux dire, en me permettant d'utiliser le même mot que toi, si nous sommes réservés l'un à l'autre.

\- Bah… Je pense que ce n'est pas bien grave si on se paye un petit extra une fois de temps en temps, fit Shisui en lançant un petit clin d'œil à Itachi.

\- Tu veux dire… ensemble ?

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Shisui fondit peu à peu alors que son regard se retournait vers lui d'un air abasourdi. Itachi ne prit pas le risque de dire un mot de plus face à cette réaction. Il avait deviné ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il n'aurait pas dû ? Mais avec ce qu'il avait dit… Il ne fit que regarder Shisui avec deux grands yeux ronds, attendant une réaction plus concrète de sa part.

\- T'es sérieux là ? fit-il d'une voix qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi sèche.

\- Et bien, je… Tu as dit… Je pensais…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? fit-il avec un fond de colère collé au visage.

\- Lui, rien, se dépêcha de dire Itachi en n'osant plus le regarder, parlant rapidement. Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure... Mais tu avais dit que tu n'avais jamais pensé que nous étions en couple et…

\- Arrêt ! s'énerva quelque peu Shisui en retirant son bras de derrière sa tête. Je n'ai jamais dit que nous n'étions pas ensemble, mais seulement que je n'avais jamais pensé à ça !

\- Shisui, je ne veux pas que l'on se querelle pour si peu…

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? fit Shisui en se relevant quelque peu, le regardant dans les yeux plus qu'incitants.

\- Je… Je les uns peu… toucher…, fini par avouer Itachi en regardant ailleurs.

\- Qu'est. Ce. Que. Tu. Lui. As. Fait fit-il plus que sérieusement.

\- Je… Je l'ai caressé… En avant… Et en arrière, fit Itachi, mal à l'aise, regardant toujours le vide.

\- Tu es en train de me dire, récapitule Shisui en soupirant longuement, énervé. Que tu sois venu me voir seulement parce que tu étais trop excité de ne pas avoir laissé ton frère te toucher après que tu aies doigté son petit cul ?

Le visage d'Itachi s'affaissa quelque peu devant les termes que Shisui venait d'utiliser.

\- Dégage Itachi, fit soudainement Shisui en se décollant complètement de lui.

\- Qu… Quoi ? fit Itachi en se relevant sur les coudes, complètement sens dessus dessous.

\- T'as compris ! Fou le camp !

\- Shisui… Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. C'est toi qui as commencé…

\- Itachi, laisse-moi tranquille. On s'en reparlera demain. Je dois dormir, j'ai une mission demain, fit Shisui en se retournant dos à lui.

\- Comme tu veux, fit Itachi en se relevant d'un bon, commençant à s'habiller en vitesse, la colère commençant également à l'envahir. N'oublie pas que nous n'avions pas eu cette discussion encore, Shisui. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir quand c'est toi qui me cachais ce que tu pensais vraiment. Je sais que j'ai un don pour deviner les sentiments des autres, mais n'oublie pas que toi tu en as un pour les cacher.

\- On s'en reparle demain…, fini Shisui sans oser lui lancer un seul regard, bouillant de l'intérieur.

\- J'ai une longue mission demain, je vais arriver tout juste pour le souper. Alors, demain soir, je t'attends chez moi. On va finir cette discussion quand tu auras repris ton calme, le convoqua formellement Itachi d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun choix avant de sortir par la fenêtre en soupirant.

Dans la tête de Shisui, tout était clair. Il avait voulu profiter de Sasuke tout seul, il allait faire de même. Après et seulement après, il allait laisser sa colère, bien qu'elle soit quelque peu puérile il devait bien se l'avouer, s'évanouir.

Itachi rentra chez lui beaucoup moins mélanger que lorsqu'il s'était rendu chez son amant. Peu importe si Shisui était en colère, le plus important était qu'ils s'étaient dit la vérité. Itachi était soulagé et il allait laisser le temps à Shisui de digérer ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Sasuke. Il connaissait bien Shisui. Demain soir, il allait probablement faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme il lui avait dit, cette attitude allait signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Itachi ne s'en faisait pas plus que ça. Itachi alla directement dans sa chambre après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir rentrer à moitié dénudé. Sasuke s'était assoupi. Il était encore nu et aucune couverture ne le couvrait. Itachi soupira en remerciant le ciel que ses parents dormaient et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas découvert ainsi dans son lit. Il se dépêcha d'attraper le sous-vêtement de son petit frère et il le lui enfila. Il se maudit, par la même occasion, de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'observer son corps en avalant sa salive de travers. Sasuke grogna, mais ne se réveilla pas. Itachi prit la peine d'enfiler un bas de pyjama avant de le rejoindre. Il plaça la couverture par-dessus leurs deux corps. Sasuke roula jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses jambes se dépose par-dessus le ventre d'Itachi. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, épuiser. Il s'endormit en essayant de laisser de côté toutes ses pensées, fatiguer d'autant s'en faire.

 _Le lendemain après midi_

\- Hye ! Sas'ke ! fit soudainement la voix de Shisui.

Le principal interpellé se retourna vers ce dernier. Sasuke lui envoya joyeusement la main, tout sourire, avant d'accourir le rejoindre.

\- 'Tashi est occupé, c'est moi qui te reconduit chez toi, l'informa-t-il. Viens, on va faire un petit détour et parler un peu.

\- D'accord ! fit Sasuke en commençant à marcher à ses côtés. Il fait quoi mon Nii-San ?

\- Une mission qui est un peu plus longue que prévu, fit-il sans tout dire. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne va pas être retenu longtemps… Alors Sas'ke. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? commença Shisui afin de faire la conversation.

Shisui commença leur marche en prenant une petite rue plus tranquille, allant rejoindre une rue parallèle à la principale.

\- Nous nous sommes exercés au shuriken. Il va falloir que Nii-San m'entraine plus souvent ! Ce bouffon de Naruto n'a pas arrêté de m'embêter ! La prochaine fois, je lui lance un kunai !

\- Je peux t'aider à t'entrainer, moi, si ton frère est trop occupé, fit soudainement Shisui en continuant, les entrainant vers une sortie secondaire des quartiers des Uchiwa.

\- Tu ferais ça ? fit Sasuke en le regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi pas... Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ? lui proposa-t-il en souriant.

Tien, pensa Shisui, ça lui donnait une excuse crédible pour éloigner Sasuke un peu d'Itachi. Que le hasard fait bien les choses. Ils passèrent une grande porte décorer de l'emblématique éventail rouge et blanc d'un même pas.

\- Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer que je suis capable de faire ! Nii-San m'a déjà appris de bonnes techniques ! Avec ceux que tu vas me montrer, je vais être le meilleur ! s'exclama fébrilement Sasuke.

\- Nii-San, nii-san, nii-san, grommela Shisui d'une voix presque muette en élevant les yeux au ciel d'un air découragé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Non rien, souffla Shisui en accélérant le pas. Tu vas voir, mes techniques sont bien meilleurs que les siennes, mon p'tit Sas'ke. Et puis, je ne veux pas me vanter, mais j'ai été bien plus avantagé par la nature que ton frère.

\- Hein ? fit soudainement en le regardant sans comprendre, obligé de jogger afin de ne pas se laisser distancer.

\- Mes poignets, ils sont beaucoup plus agiles… Mes hanches également, je fais des mouvements beaucoup plus amples, fit-il en se retenant de rire devant le visage qui se décomposait de Sasuke.

\- Ah oui ? fit Sasuke d'une petite voix presque étouffée.

\- Oui. Et puis, ton grand frère est beaucoup trop doux, il prend beaucoup trop son temps. Il fait tout avec trop de gentillesse. Je suis d'avis que ses meilleurs lorsqu'on empoigne les autres avec force. Il ne fait pas avoir peur de faire mal, il faut être dur et certain de ce que l'on veut. Il faut se laisser aller à nos désirs, nos pulsions. Tu vas voir Sas'ke, je vais te montrer à vrai technique. Tu pourras même essayer ça avec Itachi la prochaine fois.

Les deux pommettes de Sasuke s'empourprèrent soudainement. L'image de son frère le caressant si doucement lui monta en tête. Une chaleur envahit son être. Pourquoi est-ce que les paroles de Shisui lui avait-il soudainement fait penser à ça ? Il regarda Shisui du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier lui souriait d'un air plus qu'amuser.

\- Tu vas me les montrer… commença Sasuke d'une petite voix trahissant sa perturbation. Maintenant ?

\- De quoi, maintenant ? fit Shisui d'un air évident. Nous allons nous entrainer ou non ?

La tête de Sasuke se balança soudainement de haut en bas rapidement, quelques-unes de ses dents allèrent mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Shisui le regarda. La pensée qu'Itachi avait bien raison de le trouver plutôt craquant apparut dans sa rêverie. Itachi n'était peut-être pas si coupable de savoir laisser tenter par son petit frère. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière ou lui et Itachi venaient souvent se détendre. Personne n'était jamais venu les déranger en cet endroit. Ils allaient être tranquilles. C'était parfait.

\- Bon, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, Sas'ke, fit Shisui en arrêtant de marcher, se retournant vers lui.

\- Qu… Quoi ? fit le plus jeune en se figeant, rougissant de plus belle.

Shisui passa une main dans une des poches de son pantalon et en ressortit quelques kunais. Il les lança au pied de Sasuke qui les regarda s'écraser dans l'herbe d'un air surpris, ne comprenant plus très bien.

\- C'est bien ça que l'on est venu faire, non ? voulut confirmer Shisui avec un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. À moins que tu aimes mieux faire une autre activité… Propose-moi, Sas'ke…

\- Je… murmura presque Sasuke en regardant les armes qui trainaient près de lui. Je ne veux pas m'entrainer…

Soudainement, un de ses pieds s'élança. Il donna un petit coup de pied aux couteaux qui revolèrent tout près de Shisui. Ce dernier observa le petit air déterminé de Sasuke avec amusement.

\- Alors, dit moi Sas'ke. Que voudrais-tu faire… avec moi ?

Itachi courait. Il était encore en retard à l'académie. Sasuke avait surement dû commencer à rentrer sans l'attendre. Il fit le chemin que son petit frère empruntait habituellement à sens inverse, espérant le croiser. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il arriva devant l'entrée déserte de l'académie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il vérifia la cour extérieure. Elle était également vide. Sasuke était rentré seul ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas corsé en chemin ? Une légère inquiétude envahie Itachi. D'un bon amplifier par son chakra, il quitta le sol et parcourue le chemin jusqu'au quartier des Uchiwa sur le toit des bâtiments. Il arriva chez lui en quelques minutes seulement, rentrant sans attendre.

\- Kaa-san ? Sasuke est-il rentré ? s'exclama Itachi depuis l'entrée, gardant une de ses mains sur la porte qui était encore entrouverte.

\- Non mon chéri, je ne l'ai pas vu, fit Mikoto en arrivant vers lui, une moue inquiète sur le visage. Pourquoi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Itachi. Shisui a dû aller le chercher.

Il quitta sa demeure sans même attendre la réponse de sa mère. Il prit la direction de la maison de Shisui en sautant de toit en toit, mélanger. Devait-il être rassuré de penser que Shisui avait peut-être été vérifier s'il était arrivé à temps pour Sasuke, ou inquiet ?


	4. Un petit frère très libidineux

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

\- Alors, dit moi Sas'ke. Que voudrais-tu faire… avec moi ?

\- Je veux… Jouer, fit soudainement Sasuke en faisant un pas en sa direction.

\- À quoi ? continua Shisui en souriant d'une manière presque incontrôlée.

\- À faire des bébés, fit Sasuke en étirant soudainement son sourire en coin, baissant les yeux d'un air des plus innocent et mignon.

\- Déshabille-toi, fit soudainement Shisui sans bouger d'un poil, le perçant de son regard.

\- Les mains de Sasuke se posèrent sur le bas de son chandail qu'il entreprit de relever rapidement.

\- Non, l'arrêta Shisui. Doucement… Et en me regardant… dans les yeux.

Sasuke arrêta son mouvement, gardant ses deux mains sur son tissu. Il regarda Shisui en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il recommença à relever son chandail plus tranquillement de ses deux mains. Il laissa la blancheur de la peau de son ventre se découvrir alors que Shisui continuait de le regarder en souriant. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur chaque morceau de peau que Sasuke lui laissait découvrir. Il suivit le mouvement de ses mains lorsque son chandail finit par tomber au sol et qu'ils se portèrent à la ceinture de son pantalon, frôlant sans vraiment le vouloir son maigre torse. Sasuke défit la boucle de sa ceinture, un peu gêné que Shisui l'examine avec autant d'ardeur, le transperçant complètement d'une part et de l'autre de ses deux yeux. Shisui eut du mal à se contenir en voyant les pommettes de Sasuke rougir alors qu'il retirait sa ceinture. L'idée d'aller finir de le déshabiller lui-même lui passa à l'esprit. Il se contrôla tant bien que mal et continua d'observer les mains de Sasuke détacher son pantalon. Ce dernier commença alors à glisser vers le sol, ralentit par le frottement contre ses fines cuisses. Le regard de Shisui remonta sur son entrejambe alors qu'il se désintéressa de regarder Sasuke enlever ses souliers et complètement son pantalon. Un léger soulèvement dérangeait son sous-vêtement dans sa forme habituelle. Sasuke se redressa, frottant un de ses avant-bras de la main opposés, ses joues maintenant cramoisies. Il se dépêcha de poser ses mains sur le rebord du seul morceau de tissu qui le recouvrait encore. Il commença doucement à le descendre sous la fixation de Shisui qui l'intimidait tellement, mais qui d'un autre côté, faisait en sorte que son entrejambe soit aussi gonflé alors qu'aucun touché ni parole explicite n'aient été changé. Sasuke fut obligé d'étirer quelque peu son sous-vêtement vers l'avant afin de sortir son sexe de son vêtement. Il finit par le laisser tomber au sol, relevant un pied après l'autre afin de s'en débarrasser complètement. Les yeux de Sasuke remontèrent dans ceux de Shisui.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, commença soudainement ce dernier sans croiser son regard, continuant d'observer son corps. Si je te fais plaisir, tu vas devoir me faire plaisir en retour.

La tête de Sasuke se balança rapidement de haut en bas alors que ses dents allèrent mordiller sa lèvre.

\- Toi… Toi aussi, fit soudainement Sasuke en continuant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Je veux que tu te déshabilles.

Shisui aussi un sourcil, surpris. Pourquoi pas, passa-t-il. Il allait lui faire plaisir. Shisui continua d'observer son jeune corps alors qu'il passait doucement ses mains sur sa ceinture qu'il défie d'un habile mouvement de main. Sasuke le regarda faire alors que sa moue gênée se transformait un petit sourire en coin. Shisui fit un pas en sa direction, ses mais passant sur son chandail. Sasuke mouilla sa lèvre de sa langue. Son sexe se redressa encore un peu plus alors que Shisui remontait doucement son chandail, le faisant languir. Sasuke découvrit une vue sublime, observant sur ses abdominaux parfaitement découpés. Il retira complètement son chandail alors que Sasuke restait figer, le fixant encore plus intensément. La ceinture de Shisui fut sa prochaine cible, bien que déjà détacher, il finit par l'enlever complètement en la lançant un peu plus loin. Il fit un autre pas vers Sasuke. Ils étaient plus qu'à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Shisui défit le bouton de son pantalon qui se rabaissa quelque peu, laissant à Sasuke le plaisir de découvrir le chemin parfaitement tracer par une légère pilosité jusqu'à son sexe.

\- Plus vite, fit soudain Sasuke en fixant son entrejambe.

Shisui sourit alors qu'il laissait tomber son pantalon au sol, faisant quelque autre pas vers lui. Plus qu'un mètre les séparait. Shisui observait Sasuke observer goulument son sexe surélever son sous-vêtement à son tour. Il sourit. Sasuke était encore plus pervers que son frère, et ce, malgré son jeune âge. Quelle bonne prise Shisui avait-il entre ses mains…

\- Si tu le veux tant que ça, viens le chercher, fit Shisui en s'amusant.

Sasuke ne se fit pas le dire deux fois. Le mètre qui séparait leurs deux corps impatients se réduit en moins d'une seconde. Les deux mains de Sasuke se posèrent sur les hanches de Shisui avant de glisser jusqu'à son sous-vêtement. Il le lui retira précipitamment, ne voulant plus attendre. Il s'agenouilla sous le regard surpris de Shisui.

\- On dirait que ça ta manqué, fit ce dernier en regardant Sasuke observer son son sexe dresser d'un air intéressé.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas. Sa langue alla doucement lécher son sexe de haut en bas. Shisui fanera les yeux un instant, savourant le frisson que Sasuke venait de lui procurer.

\- Plus tu me fais plaisir, plus je vais te faire plaisir, l'informa Shisui en ayant de la misère à se retenir d'empoigner la tête de Sasuke.

C'était Sasuke, il ne devait pas lui faire de mal, mais d'un autre coté… Shisui observait ses douces lèvres rosées continuer de lécher son sexe. Il avait les yeux fermés, ses mains se baladaient doucement contre ses hanches. Sasuke était si pur, si innocent. Shisui n'allait pas se gêner pour lui prendre chaque part de ses deux qualités. Mais, il n'allait quand même pas les lui voler, il allait plutôt faire en sorte que Sasuke le lui donne de son plein gré. Sasuke était jeune, il pouvait encore le forgé, lui montrer le chemin de la perversité. Shisui allait faire de Sasuke un objet de désir, de perfection et de sensualité.

\- Suce-moi, fit Shisui en portant deux de ses mains sur les côtés de sa tête. Ouvre la bouche.

Sasuke obéit. Il garda les yeux fermés et ouvrit sa cavité. Shisui déplaça une de ses mains et fit pénétrer son sexe dans sa bouche, le faisant frôler sur sa langue légèrement sortie. Sasuke gémit. Il aimait. Il referma la bouche et suça le plus de saveur possible. Shisui grogna de plaisir. Sa cavité humide était tant délicieuse. Il ne put s'empêcher quelques coups de bassin que Sasuke récuse sans aucun dérangement. Shisui le laissa savourer son sexe comme il lui plaisait. Sasuke regretta que son frère ne lui ait pas laissé en faire autant avec lui l'autre jour. Il aurait tant aimé le prendre dans sa bouche de cette manière. Sasuke reprit toutes ses sensations manquées en ce même moment. Il mit tout son être afin de sucer Shisui le mieux qu'il le pouvait. Une de ses mains se posa sur ses testicules. Il le massa doucement, sentant les légers renflements qu'il contenait bouger sous ses doigts. Puis, il glissa sa main vers son intimité. Sasuke voulait lui faire comme son Nii-San lui avait fait. Il voulait y mettre ses doigts, lui faire tant plaisir en allant profondément en lui. Shisui ouvrit les yeux un peu brusquement. Jamais ce côté de son corps n'avait été pénétré. Il prit doucement la main de Sasuke et la reporta contre ses testicules, lui faisant comprendre que ce genre de toucher n'était pas pour lui. Puis, Shisui continua à savourer la langue de Sasuke qui stimulait chaque part de son entrejambe parfaitement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shisui ne se gêna aucunement pour jouir dans sa bouche. Lorsque le moment fut venu, il ne fit que savourer son plaisir sans retenue. Il sentit sa semence se répandre à l'interdire de la bouche de Sasuke et même la gorge de ce dernier avaler sans aucune difficulté, son visage s'étant même apaisé. Shisui sut qu'il avait aimé, il eut encore plus le gout de lui faire plaisir à son tour. Sasuke prit soin de tout nettoyer avant de retirer ses lèvres. Shisui lui sourit alors qu'il le relevait. La petite moue de Sasuke était rougie par l'effort et il l'observait de ses deux grands yeux de biche, le suppliant presque d'en faire autant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon mignon, ton tour est venu, fit Shisui en posant deux doigts sous son menton, le remontant jusqu'à découvrir parfaitement son cou.

Shisui le dévora, ne manquant pas de laisser une marque plus que bleuter en suçotant sa peau. Ainsi, Itachi ne manquerait ainsi pas de remarquer que Sasuke lui appartenait autant qu'à lui. Il entendit la douce voix de Sasuke gémir en son oreille. Shisui fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il poussa Sasuke d'une main. Ce dernier tomba au sol. Shisui le fit coucher sur le dos dans l'herbe fraiche. Sasuke frissonna. Shisui alla le recouvrir de la chaleur de son corps. Il descendit ses lèvres sur son torse, mouillant du bout de sa langue chaque sensibilité de sa peau. Il mordilla le bout de ses seins avant de passer sa langue dans son nombril, traçant une fine ligne humide jusqu'à son bassin. Puis, il embrassa son bas ventre, savourant la jeune peau donc il profiterait sans gêne. Il arriva à son sexe. Sa langue parcourut chaque part de son membre gonflé alors que les gémissements parfaits de Sasuke se portaient à ses oreilles.

\- Shisui, l'implora soudainement Sasuke. Je veux… Un doigt… Je t'en supplie…

Shisui réussit à sourire à travers sa langue qui léchait maintenant doucement le gland de Sasuke. Une de ses mains se porta à son intimité. Il le pénétra avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse que son frère. Sasuke cambra le dos en gémissant de tout son être. Savourant les rapides mouvements que Shisui faisait en lui, rajoutant rapidement un deuxième doigt.

\- Si c'était juste de moi, lui murmura soudainement la voix de Shisui, je te prendrais sans attendre et férocement… J'aurais découvert depuis longtemps l'intérieur de ton joli petit derrière…

\- Fait… fais-le ! fit soudainement Sasuke en ayant de la misère à se contrôler sous tous les frissons qui le parcourait.

\- Si je veux survivre, lui répondit-il en pensant à Itachi, tu vas devoir patienter un peu. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Bientôt, ton petit cul va en prendre bien plus qu'il ne pourra…

Shisui ne prononça plus un mot. Il plongea sa bouche sur le sexe de Sasuke, l'englobant complètement dans sa bouche et le portant jusqu'à dans sa gorge. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre si fort afin de retenir son cri de jouissance qu'une légère goutte de sang s'y dessina. Les doigts de Shisui allaient si rapidement, puissamment et profondément. C'était si délicieux. Sasuke fut peiné en se sentant jouir en quelques minutes seulement.

 _Quelque instant plus tard_

\- SHISUI ! fit soudainement Itachi sortant de la cime des arbres, rouge de colère.

Ce dernier prit tout de même le temps de finir d'attacher son pantalon avant de tourner son regard vers Itachi qui avançait vers lui d'un pas un peu trop décidé. Sasuke était toujours assis dans l'herbe, nue, et regardait soudainement son frère arriver avec un air inquiet. Est-ce que Shisui avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- 'tachi, je n'avais pas prévu de te voir avant ce soir, fit ce dernier sans même le regarder, ignorant la vague de colère qui déferlait en sa direction.

Les deux mains d'Itachi agrippèrent soudainement son collet. Shisui fut surélevé de terre quelque instant alors qu'Itachi le retournait face à lui.

\- De quel droit oses -tu ! fit Itachi alors que Shisui posait une main sur ceux le retenait, les yeux soudainement remplis de la même colère que ceux du jeune homme en face de lui.

\- Du même que tu as également osé ! se fâcha-t-il à son tour en se défaisant de son emprise en un mouvement habile.

\- C'est MON petit frère, Shisui !

\- ET TOI, TU ES À MOI, P'TAIN ! l'enterra Shisui sans réfléchir.

La petite moue de Sasuke ce fut soudainement mal à l'aise. Il se dépêcha de se relever et d'aller agripper ses vêtements, se rhabillant.

\- Toi, ça ne te dérange pas que je fasse ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, continua Shisui d'une voix plus calme, se rendant compte de ses paroles, avant de pointer Sasuke. Tout ce que tu voies, c'est que j'ai fait ça avec lui.

Une vague de tristesse passant dans les yeux de Shisui refroidis aussitôt Itachi. Cette peine disparue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, mais Itachi ne l'avait pas manquée. Sa mâchoire se détendit, ses poings se desserrèrent.

\- Shisui… La conversation que nous avons eue hier, tu l'as déjà oubliée ? fit Itachi alors que plus aucune colère ne transperçait sa voix.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais les paroles restent des paroles..., continua-t-il en regardant à son opposé. Les agissements ne mentent pas.

Sasuke prit soudainement une pose dans sa séance d'habillage afin de jeter un coup d'œil à son frère qui venait de poser une main sur la joue de Shisui, tournant son visage afin que leurs yeux se croisent.

\- Je sais, mais moi j'aime les paroles autant que tu aimes les gestes, continua-t-il. Je vais essayer de satisfaire nos deux besoins en te disant premièrement ceci… Tes pensées sont fausses. Si je t'avais surpris avec une autre personne que Sasuke, la tête de celle-ci aurait roulé au sol sans que la moindre syllabe soit prononcée. C'est simplement, car tu étais avec mon petit frère que tu peux encore toi-même respirer. Je pense qu'il en est de même pour mon cas également, non ? Tu n'étais pas tant en colère après moi, car toi aussi tu souhaitais pouvoir t'amuser avec lui. Bref, j'en conclus que nous sommes simplement tous les deux jaloux l'un de l'autre, et de Sasuke…

Itachi prit une pose alors que tout l'être de Shisui se ramollissait au fur et à mesure que les paroles d'Itachi se faisaient décortiquer par son cerveau. Itachi le laissa penser un instant, ne bougeant pas immédiatement.

\- Et pour finir, mon deuxième point sera tout ce qui a des plus gestuelles…, reprit Itachi

Le regard de Shisui se plissa soudainement, inquiet. Puis, Itachi pencha doucement sa tête vers lui. Shisui se figea. Il était si rare qu'ils se soient embrassés hors du contact sexuel. Itachi déposa délicatement le bout de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Shisui fit le reste du chemin, une de ses mains se portant en arrière de la tête d'Itachi. Il pressa leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre dans un goulument baisé, flattant doucement sa langue contre ses lèvres. Itachi y répondit en posant sa deuxième main sur son torse toujours dénudé. Leur souffle devint un peu plus court, leur langue un peu plus brusque. Sasuke se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, s'assoyant, plus qu'attentif. Il les fixa de ses deux yeux ronds sans relâche. Itachi et Shisui mirent fin à leur baiser alors qu'ils sentirent son regard les bruler, tournant la tête vers lui d'un même mouvement.

\- Continuez, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, fit soudainement Sasuke, les pommettes rouges et une petite coulisse de bave au coin de sa bouche.

\- Ton p'tit frère, "tachi, il est encore plus pervers que toi, fit Shisui en regardant Sasuke d'un air éperdument ébahi.

\- Je sais… c'est perturbant, en rajouta Itachi en le regardant de la même manière.

 _Une heure plus tard_

\- C'est excellent, se réjouit Shisui tout en mangeant, regardant Mikoto.

\- Merci, fit-elle en lui offrant un doux sourire. Dis, Itachi, ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas vu Izumi. Je pensais que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien…

Itachi avala soudainement quelque peu sa dernière bouchère de travers. Comprenant très bien les sous-entendues de sa mère.

\- Effectivement, mais nous étions seulement amis, Kaa-San, lui répondit Itachi le plus sérieusement du monde. Malheureusement, cela ne lui suffisait pas et j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de mettre une certaine distance entre nous afin qu'elle puisse distancier les sentiments qu'elle avait à mon égard et qui n'était pas partagé.

\- Oh, je vois, lui répondit-elle d'un air embêté avant de se tourner vers Shisui, reprenant son air naturellement de bonne humeur. Et toi, Shisui ? Nous te voyons seulement en compagnie d'Itachi. As-tu quelqu'un dans ton cœur ?

\- Nahh… Je me satisfais par mes propres moyens amplement. Je n'ai besoin de personne, sauf de mon ami qui est ici, fit-il en levant une main bien haut dans les airs en la désignant, rigolant soudainement intérieurement.

Le visage de Mikoto de désintégra soudainement alors qu'Itachi relevait son regard couronné vers lui, n'en revenant pas qu'il ait oser une telle chose devant ses parents. Fugaku le regarda d'un air incrédule, mais un petit rire sortant de la bouche de Sasuke attira plutôt les regards sur lui. Aussitôt, Sasuke mit une main sur la bouche, essayant de se contrôler. Fugaku avala une grande gorgée d'eau, essayant de penser à autre chose que ce que Shisui venait de dire.

\- Et toi, Sas'ke, relaça Shisui, bien curieux de savoir où cette conversation pouvait mener. T'as pas une petite copine à l'académie ?

\- Beurk ! s'exclama soudainement Sasuke en perdant toute envie de rire. Les filles, c'est dégueu ! Je préfère de loin les garçons.

Toute l'eau que contenait la cavité buccale de Fugaku ressortie d'un coup, arrosant de bave les plats de service qui se trouvait sur la table.

\- Sasuke ! fit Mikoto en mettant une main sur son cœur. Ne dis pas une chose comme celle-là ! Tu es jeune, tu ne sais pas encore ce que de telles paroles peuvent signifier pour les personnes plus âgées qui t'entourent.

\- ARG ! se fâcha soudainement Sasuke dans un cri de rage, se levant d'un bon de sa chaise. J'en ai marre que tout le monde me prend pour un bébé, Kaa-San ! Si c'est pour être comme ça, je m'en vais !

Serrant le poing de rage, Sasuke bouscula sa chaise par en arrière. Il sortit de table d'un pas rapide et colérique, se dirigeant vers sa chambre

\- MANGER ENTRE ADULTES QUI COMPRENNE TOUT ! JE M'EN VAIS JOUER TOUT SEUL DANS MA CHAMBRE ! continua-t-il avant de rentrer dans cette même pièce en claquant un peu violemment la porte.

\- Je. Je. Je. Je vais aller le voir ! fit soudainement Shisui en hoquetant, bégayant, plus rouge qu'une tomate, et en se levant précipitamment.

Shisui courut le plus rapidement possible et défonça presque la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, la claquant de la même manière derrière lui. Aussitôt, se laissa complètement aller.

\- POUHHHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! fit-il soudainement en se laissant tomber au sol, les deux mains sur son ventre, complètement mort de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! fit Sasuke en le regardant se rouler par terre, encore en colère. Personne ne me prend au sérieux !

\- Non, mais le visage de ton père ! HAHAHAHA ! continua de plus belle Shisui en ayant de la misère à respirer, une larme se formant sur le coin de son œil.

Quelque instant plus tard, la porte se rouvrit une seconde fois. Itachi rentra rapidement en refermant la porte, essayant que ses parents n'entendent pas les rires toujours incontrôlables de Shisui.

\- Ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! fit ce dernier en regardant Shisui toujours en train de se torde au sol.

\- Peu importe, c'en valait la peine ! lui répondit-il en reprenant un peu sur lui-même, essuyant sa lame de fou rire.

\- Idiot, fit Itachi en lui tendant une main.

Shisui la prit, se laissant relever par Itachi.

\- Et toi, continua Itachi en regardant son Sasuke. Tu veux faire faire une crise de cœur à notre père ?

\- Je le prépare tout de suite, dit Sasuke d'un air des plus naturel en se laissant tomber assis sur son lit. Il faut bien qu'il ait la puce à l'oreille pour lorsqu'il me considèrera 'assez vieux' pour savoir que j'aime réellement les garçons.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ça comme ça, Sasuke, fit Itachi d'un air décourager. Tu en as encore trop à découvrir pour supposer ton orientation sexuelle maintenant.

Un soudain sourire étira le visage entier de Sasuke.

\- J'attends juste ça… Que tu me fasses tout découvrir, continua-t-il d'une voix suave et plus que mielleuse. Mon sexy Nii-San…


	5. Un petit frère très joyeux

-J'attends juste ça… Que tu me fasses tout découvrir, continua Sasuke d'une voix suave et plus que mielleuse. Mon sexy Nii-San…

-Itachi s'étouffa soudainement avec sa propre bave, toussant à en cracher un poumon.

-Shisui ! fit Itachi d'un ton accusateur en reprenant son souffle.

-Quoi ? lui répondit le principal interpelé. Je n'ai rien fait !

-Tu as perverti mon petit frère !

-Il se pervertit tout seul ! répliqua-t-il d'un air choqué de se faire accuser alors qu'il avait encore fait si peu de chose. Il a une tendance naturelle pour le sexe ! Ça doit être de famille…

Shisui finit avec un clin d'œil plus que subjectif en direction d'Itachi. Ce dernier ne fit que croiser les bras, n'ayant pas l'air d'apprécier du tout ce qui aurait semblé être un compliment.

-Je me demande bien de qui vous tenez cette qualité, continua-t-il en rigolant dans sa barbe. Tu penses que ton père est aussi bandant que toi lorsqu'il se met à jouir ?

La mâchoire d'Itachi tomba soudainement au sol. Sasuke mima un haut-le-cœur.

-Tu es trop barge, Shisui ! fit Sasuke alors qu'Itachi mettait une main sur son cœur, n'en revenant tout simplement pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend! fit Itachi, se sentant près de faire une crise cardiaque.

-P'tain 'tachi ! fit-il en se reculant jusqu'à se que ses mollets touchent le matelas de Sasuke. Je ne sais pas qu'est qui m'arrive. C'est peut-être le fait que l'on est en pleines situations plus qu'épanouissantes de possibilité infinie de sexe à trois, mais je suis trop excitée. Un rien me fait bander !

Shisui se laissa soudainement tomber sur le dos sur le matelas, soupirant son malheur jusqu'à en manquer d'air. Itachi avança vers lui, il s'arrêta seulement lorsque ses jambes touchèrent chacun de ses genoux qui étaient repliés afin que ses pieds touchent le sol.

-Passe tes envies sur moi au lieu de faire des commentaires dégueu sur mes parents…

-Tente-moi pas, fit Shisui en se relevant sur ses deux coudes, le regardant avec un coquin sourire en coin.

Itachi se mordit la lèvre. Sasuke eut soudainement le gout de se déshabiller. Il se retenu alors que Shisui se redressait un peu plus, se rassoyant.

-Donne-moi envie de toi, fit-il en décrivant le corps d'Itachi de long en large.

-Allons dans ma chambre, murmura Itachi.

-Je pense bien que nous pouvons rester ici. Nah, Sas'ke ? fit-il en jetant un regard à ce dernier.

Sasuke balança rapidement la tête de haut en bas. Itachi lui lança un regard. Et il abandonna. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, il abandonna toutes ses convictions. Il était trop tard depuis longtemps, Sasuke comprenait tout. La moue si angélique de Sasuke le fit craquer. Durant un instant, il se balança des conséquences. Il voulait avoir du plaisir, il voulait lui donner du plaisir. Il allait faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair à son petit frère sans regret. Il accepta tout. Itachi allait s'assumer. Il n'allait plus se gêner.

-Ototo, dis-moi…, fit ce dernier le fixant. Tu aimerais regarder ton Nii-San que tu aimes tant alors qu'il reçoit du plaisir ?

-Oh oui, fit Sasuke en se mordant la lèvre, l'air implorant.

-Alors, dis-nous ce que nous devons faire, fit ce dernier, souriant, et sentant qu'il allait s'amuser beaucoup plus qu'il le pensait.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il regarda les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient en face de lui. Son Nii-San le fixait. Ses yeux brillaient. Shisui avait son air toujours aussi impatient et il le regardait en lui demandant silencieusement s'il allait finir par parler. Sasuke se demanda s'il était réellement en possession de leur faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, il ne voulait pas le savoir concrètement. Il allait le tester par lui-même. Il se décida, des images des plus excitantes se mélangeant dans sa tête. Il allait vérifier maintenant s'il avait vraiment tous les pouvoirs.

-Détache ton pantalon, fit Sasuke en se mordant plus fort la lèvre, fixant le tissu de son grand-frère.

Itachi ne fit pas prier, il le détacha en un rien temps sous le regard autant insistant de Shisui que de Sasuke. Il osa en faire un peu plus, il le laissa tomber au sol. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, sentant soudainement son pantalon rétrécir. Son cœur débattit, il s'empressa de continuer, voulant confirmer son pouvoir.

-Enlève ton sous-vêtement ! fit Sasuke d'une voix aigüe, avalant sa salive difficilement.

Itachi lui sourit. Doucement, il porta son attention sur son sous-vêtement et le descendit peu à peu. Sasuke découvrit ses hanches, jusqu'à entrevoir son sexe. Il était à peine gorgé de sang, mais Sasuke frissonna tout de même. Itachi venait de l'écoute. Son Nii-San lui avait vraisemblablement donné du pouvoir. Il n'allait pas gêner pour en profiter.

-Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui m'excite le plus, fit doucement Shisui qui fixait le sexe qui était devant lui d'un air envieux. Est-ce que c'est que tu l'as sorti devant moi ou est-ce que c'est que je n'ai vraisemblablement pas le droit d'y toucher sans autorisation…

-Nii-San… Dis-moi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé la toucher hier soir… finis par demander Sasuke, le fixant toujours, mais laissant sa curiosité l'emporter.

-Je ne veux pas profiter de ta jeune âme et de ton corps si purs…

-Mais moi… Je ne veux que toi… fit Sasuke en se mordant la lèvre.

-Je ne veux que te protéger… parce que tu es mon petit frère… Tu es ce qui est de plus important pour moi…

-Toi aussi… Nii-San… C'est pourquoi… Je veux te connaitre de fond en comble… Je veux que tu me montres tout… Et seulement toi… et Shisui… Parce que je dois avouer que je le trouve autant sexy que toi…

Itachi sourit, Shisui eut l'air satisfait.

-Vas-tu bien finir par me demander de le sucer, demanda Shisui en perdant patience, léchant ses lèvres d'un air envieux en regardant le membre d'Itachi qui était maintenant bien relever.

-Je ne veux pas seulement que tu l'embrasses… Je veux vous voir… Je veux voir mon Nii-San jouir, je veux sentir son plaisir… Montre-moi comment tu lui fais… Je veux tout voir…

-Je vais tout te faire découvrir, fit Shisui avant de rapprocher sa bouche du sexe de son frère.

Sa langue la frôla de long en large. Itachi se cambra. Sasuke bava. Voir le visage de son frère s'épanouir dans une expression angélique de satisfaction excita Sasuke au plus haut point. La bouche de Shisui enveloppa le sexe de son Nii-San. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de détacher son propre pantalon. Il laissa son membre sortir de son sous-vêtement et il passa délicatement une main sur celui-ci alors qu'il regardait son grand frère jouir sous le coup de langue de Shisui. Itachi lui jeta un coup d'œil. Sasuke se réjouit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son Nii-San l'observait alors qu'il était en train de se rassasier lui-même. Sasuke avait chaud. Son chandail lui collait au ventre. Il s'imagina que celui de son Nii-San devait en faire de même.

-Nii-San, déshabille-toi au complet…

Shisui n'arrêta point son mouvement. Itachi enleva son chandail. Sasuke continua de le contempler, il ne fit plus que délicatement se toucher. Il s'empoigna de toutes ses forces, accélérant ses propres mouvements.

-Nii-San… Tu es tellement beau, murmura Sasuke en observant le corps de son grand-frère. Shisui… Je veux voir mon Nii-San jouir sous ta brutalité… C'était tellement bon quand tu m'as montré ta force et tes manières. Je veux voir faire de même, mais sur mon Nii-San… Montre-moi…

Shisui libérera le sexe d'Itachi en un instant. Itachi n'attendit pas un instant, il monta sur le lit. Il se positionna à quatre pattes. Il pencha son corps, redressant ses fesses. Shisui se relava du matelas en regardant Itachi plus que désireux. Il défit son pantalon alors que Sasuke continuait de se masturber un peu plus rapidement. Shisui enleva tous ses vêtements rapidement. Sasuke prit le temps de comparer. Shisui était plus musclé, la nature l'avait également un peu plus gâté en ce qui concernait leur entrejambe… Mais son frère… Itachi était d'une beauté séraphique sans fin… Il était la représentation parfaite du désir charnel. Sasuke se délecta alors qu'il guetta le sexe Shisui qui s'agenouillait derrière son grand frère. Celui-ci laissa une de ses mains se déposer délicatement sur son propre sexe. Sasuke eut un frisson qui lui déchira l'échine alors qu'Itachi commença à se masturber à son tour. Il savoura ce moment. Et puis, Shisui pointa son sexe contre l'intimité de son frère. Itachi cambra le dos, l'entendant avec impatiente. Sasuke examina le membre de Shisui pénétrer son grand frère. Un long râle de jouissance sortie des lèvres d'Itachi. Sasuke ne se contrôla plus. C'est alors que Shisui commençait à se déhancher en son intérieur que Sasuke s'avança doucement à quatre pattes vers lui, les yeux remplis de désir. Shisui gémissait, son Nii-San avait l'air de s'extasier. Sasuke voulait participer. Itachi le laissa ramper jusqu'à lui, Sasuke se pencha sous son corps en suivant les mouvant des coups de rein de Shisui. Et puis, Sasuke captura à main de son Nii-San qui était toujours en train de se caresser. Il la porta dans ses cheveux, refermant ses doigts sur quelques couettes. Et il ouvrit la bouche, allant envelopper le sexe de son grand frère de ses lèvres avec le plus grand des soulagements. Il ne bougea même pas la tête. Il laissa son grand frère se mouvoir sous les coups de bassin de Shisui. Le sexe de son grand frère entrait et sortait au même rythme et sans contrôle. Itachi fut à peine capable de se contrôler. Sasuke apprécia avec satisfaction le gout de son grand frère auquel il n'avait pas pu profiter la dernière fois. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, au moment où il allait jouir dans sa bouche, où il allait pouvoir savourer sa saveur pour une deuxième fois.

-T'aimes ça, hen ? 'tachi ? fit soudainement la voix allaitante de Shisui. Ton petit ami te met dans le cul et petit frère de suce. Dis-moi que tu es complètement comblé !

-Co... Comment… ne pas… l'être ! fit Itachi en ayant de la difficulté à parler.

Sasuke les ignora, il continua en frottant sa langue, y mettant toute sa volonté.

-Nii-San... fit-il d'une voix mielleuse, donnant une pause à sa mâchoire.

-Sasuke, continue, l'implora la voix de son Nii-San en poussant sa tête vers son sexe de sa main qui était toujours dans ses cheveux.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier. Il laissa sa bouche englober le sexe de son frère durant quelques minutes supplémentaires. Et puis, Itachi se redit, il vint dans une parfaite sensation de jouissance dans la bouche de son petit frère. Shisui se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en sentant les parois de chaire étroite d'Itachi se resserrer sur son membre durant sa jouissance. Ce fut assez pour qu'il se libère à son tour. Itachi sentit le sexe de Shisui se tendre dans son intimité. Quelques gouttes de liquide se glissèrent hors de ce dernier alors que Shisui succombait à l'extase. Sasuke arrêta quelque temps après. Il était comblé, il avait pu gouter une deuxième fois à son Nii-San. Le gout de Nii-San lui appartenait, il allait à jamais graver dans sa mémoire.

-Tu as tellement bon gout… Nii-San… fit doucement Sasuke en se reculant jusqu'à être assis.

Itachi respirait plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû, Shisui s'était laissé tomber sur le matelas, respirant autant fortement après s'être donné avec tant d'ardeur. Sasuke resta assis, regardant les deux corps nus qui étaient devant lui. Leurs deux membres étaient tranquillement en train de revenir au repos. Ils s'étaient soulagés. Sasuke fit un air attristé. Et lui alors ? Il avait mal. Son membre était tellement gonflé…

-Nii… Nii-San… fit Sasuke en passant doucement une de ses mains sur son sexe. C'est… Je veux... Et moi ?

-Itachi prit soudainement une grande respiration, ayant l'air de retrouver son souffler. Et puis, il se redressa à quatre pattes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Ototo… Je ne vais pas t'oublier…

Itachi se rapprocha. Sasuke continua en massant doucement son gland. Son frère arriva à ses côtés. Ses lèvres se déposèrent contre son sexe. Sasuke se cambra de tout son corps.

-Nii-San ! J'ai tellement envie de toi… Je t'en supplie ! Nii-San… je veux te sentir partout sur moi… Nii-San…

-Shisui… Viens, nous allons satisfaire mon petit pervers d'Ototo.

Sasuke aperçut à peine Shisui se rapprocher de lui. Il discerna cependant sa langue se mélanger à celle de son Nii-San sur son sexe. Il ferma les yeux en sentant un lécher son sexe, alors que l'autre humidifiait son intimité.

-Hen! Nii-San ! Shisui ! fit Sasuke en se laissant tomber couché sur le matelas. Faites-moi tout ! Je veux tout ressentir !

Sasuke sentit soudainement un des brusques doigts de Shisui envahir son intimité. Un deuxième venant d'Itachi le rejoignit. Sasuke agrippa les couvertures. Un des doigts en lui le pénétrait brusquement alors que l'autre caressait son intérieur des plus sensuellement possible. C'en était trop, Sasuke était beaucoup trop excité. Son Nii-San était trop doux, Shisui trop violent. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-ITACHI ! HAN ! SHISUI ! Ce n'est pas assez ! Plus ! Plus ! fit-il d'une petite voix gémissante.

-Itachi, est-ce que je peux ? fit Shisui d'une voix tremblante.

-Non ! Non... il est trop jeune, nous allons lui faire mal. Continuons comme ça… Habituons le à toujours plus creux, à toujours plus gros… Ensuite, nous pourrons.

-'tachi… fit difficilement Shisui. C'est bien parce que je tiens à toi que je ne pénètre pas ton petit frère sans aucune gêne ni tendresse !

-Et bien, tant mieux, fit ce dernier avant d'occuper sa bouche du sexe de son petit frère ne pouvant plus partager une autre parole.

Shisui remonta en gardant un de ses doigts se mouvant dans Sasuke. Sa langue alla parcourir son bassin et son bas ventre. Sasuke porta une main dans ses cheveux, les empoignants et les tirants. Il allait jouir, déjà, mais il ne voulait pas. Il essaya de se retenir. Il en voulait encore, il refusait que ça se termine. C'était trop parfait, ce que son Nii-San et Shisui lui faisait était trop merveilleux. Sasuke s'en voulut, peu être même un peu exagérément lorsqu'il se libéra dans la bouche d'Itachi. Il avait de la misère à respirer, il peinait à reprendre son souffle. Il ne bougea pas alors que les doigts qui se trouvaient en lui se retiraient, ne lâchant pas non plus ses cheveux. Sa bouche était entrouverte. Une de ses mains se posa sur son ventre, le suivant alors qu'il se relevait et s'affaissait rapidement.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? fit Itachi alors que son visage apparaissait au-dessus du sien, le fixant de deux yeux soudainement un peu inquiets.

Sasuke ne fit que balancer doucement la tête de haut en bas, fermant les yeux un instant. Il sentit alors le contact humide de deux lèvres de déposer avec douceur sur les siennes. Il répondit au baiser en reconnaissant le gout de son grand frère qui l'embrassa avec tendresse. Peu à peu, il reprit sous souffle se détendant.

-Bon, je suis épuisé. 'tachi, il faudrait aller dormir dans ta chambre pour ne pas que tes parents se posent de questions.

Itachi ne fit qu'offrir un petit sourire à Sasuke alors qu'il séparait leur lèvre. Puis, il se leva et s'habilla rapidement en même temps que Shisui.

-Si t'as froid cette nuit, tu viendras nous voir, Sas'ke, nous allons te réchauffer, fini Shisui en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil, sortant de la chambre en compagnie d'Itachi.

Le message ne prit pas une seconde à se déchiffrer. Sasuke sauta en bas de son lit et s'habilla en quelques secondes. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Itachi et rentra sans même cogner. Les deux autres avaient seulement eu le temps de se glisser sous les couvertures. Sasuke sauta entre les deux corps, se recouvrant en moins de deux. Il sourit alors qu'il sentit son Nii-San l'attirer contre lui. Son dos se colla à son ventre et ses fesses, contre son bassin. Il ferma les yeux en se laissant placer en cuillère, soupirant de bonheur. Puis, il sentit son nez être frôlé. Il ouvrit un œil, s'apercevant que Shisui était maintenant tout près de lui. Le front de ce dernier vint doucement se poser contre celui d'Itachi. La main de Shisui se déposa contre la hanche de Sasuke qui referma son œil en le laissant bercer par l'odeur de Shisui. Et Sasuke s'endormit, se faisant réveiller quelque fois par la chaleur. Mais jamais il ne bougea, le confort le recouvrant douillettement.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Sasuke rentrait de l'académie, seul. Itachi était encore en mission, Shisui également. Sasuke trouvait sa vie bien ennuyante sans leur compagnie qui était devenue indispensable à sa bonne humeur. Il arriva chez lui en soupirant, pensant à ces deux derniers. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il allait bientôt revenir.

-Sasuke, l'appela la voix de sa mère.

L'interpeler remonta son regard et aperçus sa mère arrivée en sens inverse, les bras soutenant un grand panier de fruit et de légume fraichement acheté.

-Kaa-San ! fit joyeusement Sasuke et se dirigeant vers elle. Tu sais quand Itachi rentre à la maison ?

-Je suis désolé, fit-elle d'un air sincère. Il risque de ne pas rentrer avant demain. Veux-tu m'aider ? J'ai acheté plein de provisions pour concocter un repas spécial. Rappelles-tu quelle journée nous sommes, demain ?

-Mmm… fit le jeune homme en se frottant le menton avant d'avoir une illumination. Le neuf juin ! C'est la fête à Nii-San !

-Oui, ton frère va avoir treize ans. Alors, tu viens m'aider ou non ? lui demanda Mikoto en s'arrêtant devant la porte de leur demeure.

-Oui, Kaa-San ! se réjouit Sasuke en courant afin de lui ouvrir la porte.

-Merci, mon chéri, fit-elle en se dirigeant dans la cuisine avant de poser son panier sur le comptoir.

D'un bond, Sasuke s'assit à côté du panier et en moins de deux, ses mains farfouillèrent les fruits frais. Il trouva enfin le fruit de tous ses désirs. Il prit une grosse tomate juteuse entre ses mains et y croqua à pleine dent.

-Alors, que devrait-on faire à manger pour la fête Itachi ? lui demanda-t-elle en commençant à ranger ses courses.

-Quelle question ! Des onigiri avec des algues et du chou ! lui répondit Sasuke sans la moindre hésitation avant de prendre un deuxième croqué dans sa tomate.

-C'est ce que je pensais, lui répondit sa mère avec un grand sourire.

-N'oublie pas les dangos ! fit Sasuke en laissant ses pieds se balancer, ses talons cognant légèrement sur les portes d'armoire.

-Bien sûr que non, fit-elle remontant son regard sur lui d'un air évident.

Le regard de Mikoto s'intrigua soudainement. Elle pencha doucement la tête sur le côté en fixant Sasuke d'un air étrange. Ses doigts laissèrent les quelques fruits qu'il tenait rouler sur le comptoir. Sasuke arrêta de manger, regardant bizarrement sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il en succombant à l'envie de prendre un autre boucher de son fruit.

-Comment t'es-tu fait cette marque, fit-elle en laissant ses doigts se déposer dans son cou.

-Quelle marque, fit soudainement Sasuke en sautant en bas du comptoir, courant dans la salle de bain sans regarder un instant sa mère.

Il s'arrêta devant le miroir et observa durant quelques secondes son cou qui contenait effectivement une petite marque où se mélangeaient parfaitement les couleurs mauves et rouge.

-Shisui…, grommela Sasuke entre ses dents, touchant du bout des doigts un parfait petit suçon.

Sasuke refit le sens inverse un peu moins rapidement, réfléchissant à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation assez gênante.

-Je me rappelle maintenant, fit-il en reprenant son élan et en se résistant sur le comptoir auprès de sa mère. Je me battais avec ce stupide Naruto lorsqu'il a enfoncé un de ses gros doigts sales dans mon cou afin de me faire un point de pression. On voit bien qu'il était à cent mètres d'atteindre ce point sensible !

Mikoto fit un air embêté, mais sembla bien accepter son excuse. Sasuke souffla de soulagement intérieurement. Puis, il continua de savourer sa tomate en attendant que sa mère soit prête afin qu'ils préparent le repas d'anniversaire de son Nii-San.


	6. Un petit frère très délicieux

Moshi moshi! Je tenais à vous dire un gros merci pour les beaux reviews :) Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Particulièrement à Zessliana qui ne manque pas un chapitre ! Merci !

Je voulais également vous dire qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de citron au prochain chapitre, car à coup de huit pages de sexe, je n'ai pas beaucoup de place pour faire avancer l'histoire haha. Mais rien n'est encore coulé dans le béton. Si vous préférez qui en ait à chaque chapitre, manifestez-vous!

Joyeux noël et bonne année ! Et surtout, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 _Milieu de la nuit_

-Hye, Sas'ke, chuchota la voix de Shisui, semblant être tout prêt de lui.

Sasuke, coucher sur le ventre, releva lentement sa tête de son oreiller et ouvrit la moitié d'un œil. Il prit le temps d'essuyer le léger filet de bave qu'il y avait sur le coin de sa bouche avant de tourner sa tête en direction d'où provenait la voix.

-Désolé de te réveiller, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir vous dire que je suis rentré, fit Shisui en se laissant tenter de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

-Nii-San est rentré ? demanda Sasuke en réussissant à ouvrir son deuxième œil.

-Non…, mais moi oui, lui répondit-il en lui offrant un léger sourire.

-Alors tu vas rester dormir avec moi ? demanda Sasuke avant de bâiller, se retournant sur le dos, les yeux rempli d'espoir.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que ta mère me voit dormir avec toi lorsqu'elle va venir te réveiller pour l'académie, rigola doucement Shisui.

-En parlant de ma mère, fit Sasuke en s'assoyant carré dans le lit, pointant soudainement le suçon qui était dans cou. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai patiné pour me trouver une excuse !

-Un soudain petit rire un peu trop amusé sortit des lèvres de Shisui. Sasuke fronça les sourcils avant de gonfler légèrement les joues, boudeur.

-J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, fit-il après un instant de léger fou rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Shisui, n'importe qui pourrait le voir, et Nii-San va être en colère ! fit Sasuke en devenant sérieux. Ne fait plus ça.

-T'es encore plus mignon quand tu es furieux, fit doucement Shisui en se penchant vers lui, un de ses doigts allant flatter le dessous de son menton, lui relevant la tête.

Une paire de lèvres embrassa les siennes sans plus d'avertissement. Sasuke y répondit sans entendre. Il voulut porter ses deux mains en arrière dans sa tête dans le but de l'approfondir, mais Shisui se releva du lit aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait embrassé. Sasuke le regarda d'un air choqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Sasuke.

-Je rentre chez moi, lui répondit-il naturellement. Ma mission m'a épuisé. Et j'ai plutôt hâte d'aller me laver…

-Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Ça faisait trois jours que tu étais partie… fit-il alors que sa moue s'attristait.

-Si tu veux, je viens te chercher demain matin afin de te conduire à l'académie, lui proposa-t-il en se rapprochant de sa fenêtre.

-Je ne passerai pas plus de temps avec toi, murmura presque Sasuke en détournant le regard à son opposé, quelque peu gêné de ses propres paroles.

Shisui s'arrêta sur un instant. Il se retourna vers Sasuke alors qu'une de ses mains s'était posée sur le cadrage de la fenêtre. Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Ma mère est en mission, finit-il par approuver à lui-même. Si ça te dit, tu peux venir dormir chez moi.

Le visage de Sasuke s'illumina alors qu'il sautait en bas de son lit, attrapant un pantalon et un chandail qui trainait au sol.

-Mais, on dort. Je suis sérieusement fatiguée.

-Oui ! fit Sasuke en finissant de s'habiller, sautant à cloche-pied afin de passer sa dernière jambe. Je suis prêt !

-Alors, viens, fit Shisui en sautant soudainement par la fenêtre.

Sasuke accourut et passa le haut de son corps par cette dernière, regardant vers le bas.

-T'es lent, fit Shisui en le regardant de depuis le sol.

Sasuke sourit, puis il grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il réussit avec une certaine difficulté à la refermer, tenant dans un équilibre précaire. Et puis, au moment même où il essaya de se retourner, il sentit le coin du cadrage en bois de sa fenêtre plier, et casser. C'est en poussant un petit cri de surprise que son corps partit par en arrière, ne tenant plus sur aucun appui.

-Et ça veut être ninja, se découragea Shisui en le regardant tomber, se décidant à le rattraper à la dernière seconde.

Aussitôt dans ses bras, Shisui le souleva jusqu'à ce qu'il passe dans son dos. Sasuke positionna ses deux bras à son cou et entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule en souriant.

-On aurait pu marcher, commença Sasuke en se rapprochant de son oreille. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Shisui sentit soudainement les dents de Sasuke mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Shisui rentra sa tête dans ses épaules avant de faire un petit mouvement brusque, se dégageant.

-J'ai simplement hâte d'être chez moi et de dormir, lui répondit-il avant de mélanger son chakra.

Et d'un bond, il s'éleva sur un toit en direction de sa demeure.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

-Tu ne rentres jamais par les portes ? lui demanda Sasuke en rigolant alors que Shisui était en train d'ouvrir sa fenêtre, accroupi sur le rebord de cette dernière et Sasuke toujours dans son dos.

-Pas quand je dois m'assurer de ne pas être vue en compagnie d'un jeune homme que je ramène dormir chez moi, fit-il en se glissant dans sa chambre.

Sasuke laissa ses deux pieds descendre le long du corps de Shisui jusqu'au plancher alors que ce dernier refermait la fenêtre. Il regarda tout autour de lui, c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans sa chambre.

-Fait comme chez toi, je vais prendre ma douche rapidement, lui fit savoir Shisui en se défaisant de ses armes, les déposant sur un de ses bureaux.

Il finit en retirant son bandeau frontal et il sortit de la pièce en jetant un denier sourire en coin en direction de Sasuke. Celui-ci le regarda faire avant d'entreprendre de se déshabiller afin d'être confortable pour dormir. Il retira son chandail et son pantalon, se laissant en sous-vêtement. Puis, il se rapprocha du lit, mais il s'arrêta. Son regard fut attiré par ce que Shisui venait de déposer sur son bureau. Sasuke finit par hausser les épaules pour ensuite s'y diriger. Il prit timidement le bandeau de Shisui entre ses doigts. Il le déposa contre son front et se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus de son bureau.

-Ça me fait bien, fit-il pour lui-même en souriant, se regardant soudainement dans tout les sens. Mmm... Je pense qu'en bleu ça serait parfait…

Et c'est ainsi que Sasuke décida que le jour où il recevrait son bandeau de ninja, le tissu qu'il contiendrait cette légère plaque d'aluminium serait bleue. Il replaça le bandeau et retourna près du lit, mais pour une deuxième fois, il s'arrêta juste avant que ses doigts ne frôlent les couvertures. Avait-il vraiment pensé à se coucher alors que Shisui était nu à seulement quelques mètres d'où il se trouvait ?

-Mais où est-ce que j'avais la tête, fit Sasuke en courant soudainement vers la porte de la chambre.

Il entendait l'eau couler. Il suivit le bruit jusqu'à une porte entrouverte. Sasuke y glissa un œil. La pièce était embuée, mais il trouva tout de même rapidement la douche. Il sourit alors que son regard dénicha la silhouette de Shisui à travers la vitre. Cette dernière était semi-transparente. Sasuke pouvait entrevoir la couleur de sa chair, sa main frotter son corps. Il sut également que Shisui était face à lui. Il pouvait contempler sa chute de rein qu'il réussissait avec une certaine facilité à définir. Son imagination et ses souvenirs faisaient le reste du travail. Sasuke fut capable de contempler grâce à sa mémoire chacune de ses courbes. Il percevait également ses cheveux délicatement bouclés être raidies par la pression de l'eau. Sa tête était quelque peu renversée vers l'arrière. Sasuke devina qu'il était très certainement en train de se rincer les cheveux. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir le voir complètement. Sasuke s'imagina un instant le rejoindre, il imagina Shisui mouiller, reluisant de milliers de gouttelettes d'eau. Et puis… Il imagina son corps s'exciter alors que Sasuke était près de lui de la même manière… Ils s'imaginèrent s'embrasser partout, à l'exception des lèvres… Sasuke sorti brusquement de ses rêves, son cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit la porte raidement, ne faisant plus attention au bruit. Il aperçut Shisui regarder son ombrage à travers la vitre alors que Sasuke retirait son dernier vêtement. Un soupir découragé se porta à ses oreilles, mais Sasuke ne s'en préoccupa pas la moindre du monde. Les images dans sa tête avaient déjà bien fait travailler son entrejambe. Il osa entourer ce dernier d'une main, ne faisant que partiellement le cacher alors qu'il ouvrait la glace qui séparait Shisui de lui.

-Je pensais t'avoir dit que j'étais fatigué, fit Shisui sans même le regarder, continuant de rincer ses cheveux.

-Alors, ne fais rien, fit précipitamment Sasuke en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Et il put enfin contempler de ses propres yeux ce corps reluisant de gouttelettes qui accompagnait parfaitement chacune des parts de sa peau. Sasuke sourit et grava cette image dans sa mémoire. Shisui rabaissait la tête, ouvrant ses yeux et regardant se sourire qui examinait de son corps. Il se laissa le soin d'examiner de la même manière celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Shisui s'arrêta sur la main qui se retenait difficilement sur le sexe de Sasuke qui était bien excité.

-La prochaine fois que je reviens de mission… Je ne viens pas te voir, finit par avouer Shisui en se maudissant de ne pas savoir résister, élevant une de ses mains.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur le poignet de la main de Sasuke qui était sur son sexe. Il resserra son emprise, les doigts de Sasuke s'ouvrirent, Shisui attira sa main. Sasuke libéra son sexe, mais continua le mouvement de sa main même si Shisui n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui en demander plus. Ses ongles frôlèrent la peau de son ventre. Sasuke caressa avec envie les légers renflements qui contenaient ses abdominaux. Puis, il se rapprocha, laissa sa langue aller les découvrir à son tour, descendant toujours un peu plus bas. Les mains de Shisui passèrent dans ses cheveux. Il les empoigna soudainement, ne laissant pas le temps à Sasuke d'atteindre son but. Sasuke ferma les yeux alors que sa tête se faisait renverser par en arrière.

-Tu n'as pas été très obéissant, Sas'ke, fit doucement Shisui en tirant toujours sur ses cheveux.

Sasuke recula, son dos s'accota contre la céramique froide des murs de la douche.

-Tu devrais respecter les demandes de tes ainés, continua-t-il en se rapprochant sauvagement de lui, relâchant sa chevelure.

-Punis-moi, murmura Sasuke alors qu'un sourire coquin faisait son apparition.

-Soumets-toi, lui répondit-il brusquement en plaquant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Sasuke se sentit fondre dans le mur de la douche. Le regard de Shisui le transperça. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. Il relava la tête, libérant son cou et adoptant un petit soumis.

-Comment ? lui demanda-t-il alors que ses mains se contractèrent contre la céramique.

Shisui resta silencieux. Il ferma les yeux, tout ce qu'il percevait, s'étaient son jeune corps être pénétrer par son sexe... C'était son visage se torde sous le plaisir que lui offrait ses coups de riens. Même s'il ne pouvait pas accomplir toutes ses images, il voulait être le plus près possible des réalisés.

-Laisse-toi faire… murmura Shisui alors que ses deux mains se posèrent sur chacune de ses fesses.

Sasuke sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Son dos glissa contre le mur. Sa tête se releva jusqu'à être à la même hauteur que celle de Shisui. Il sentit les mains de ses derniers écarter ses fesses. Sasuke porta naturellement ses deux jambes contre son bassin. Et Shisui colla son corps contre le sien. Leurs deux sexes se rencontrèrent. Shisui bougea doucement son bassin contre le sien. Il fit sentir à Sasuke son membre rempli de sang et de désir, il lui montra sa puissance en contrôlant ses mouvements, frottant leur excitation ensemble. Sasuke accota difficilement l'arrière de sa tête contre la céramique, gémissant. Les lèvres de Shisui vinrent dévorer son cou. Quelques autres suçons apparus à la même manière que quelques marques de dents. Une des mains de Shisui alla retrouver son propre sexe. Shisui le descendit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abaisse assez pour aller frotter contre les fesses de Sasuke. Puis, il repositionna sa main, écartelant ses fesses encore un peu plus. Et son membre se glissa contre son intimité. Il n'arrêta pas ses mouvements un instant. Sasuke sentit le gland de Shisui frotter contre son entrée. Une de ses mains se posa contre l'arrière de sa propre tête. Il empoigna ses cheveux, les tirants. Et Sasuke gémit, encore.

-Shisui… prends-moi, je t'en prie…

-Non… Je ne peux pas faire ça à Itachi… fit-il d'une voix difficile.

-Mais moi je veux te sentir en moi… Shisui… Je t'en supplie…

-Chut… Profite de ce que l'on s'offre… fit-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Une légère goutte de sang envahit la bouche de Shisui. Il s'était peut-être mordu trop fort.

-Le jour où Itachi va avoir déviergé ton petit cul, je vais t'arracher tous les gémissements que ta voix va pouvoir émettre, fit-il presque en grognant.

Sasuke sentit les dents de Shisui se renfoncer quelque peu dans la peau de son cou. Un léger gémissement de douleur se mélangea à ceux traduisant son plaisir.

-En attendant, il va falloir que tu te contentes de ça, fit soudainement Shisui en libérant Sasuke.

Ce dernier tomba soudainement au sol. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de tomber sur les fesses, bien que son atterrissage fût ralenti par Shisui. Il fut relevé à genou, une main s'étant agrippée à ses cheveux.

-Ouvre la bouche, Sasuke, fit Shisui en se positionnant devant lui. Je vais te donner ce que tu mérites…

Sasuke garda les yeux bien ouverts lorsqu'il obéit. Quelques gouttelettes d'eau pénétrèrent en même temps sa bouche que le sexe de Shisui.

-Si c'est trop pour toi, lui murmura à peine Shisui, fait signe… Compris ?

Un léger gémissement aigu approuvant réussit à percer la cavité de Sasuke. Puis, Shisui resserra son emprise sur ses cheveux. Sasuke ferma les yeux, faisant couler l'eau qui s'était accumulée sur ses paupières. Il sentit de légers coups de bassin renfoncer le membre de Shisui dans sa gorge, frottant contre son palais. Sasuke y accota la langue, laissant le membre de Shisui y frotter au même rythme. Les mouvements de Shisui se firent plus raides, plus brusques. Sasuke s'étouffa quelque peu, Shisui ralentit. Sasuke ne voulait pas, il referma sa bouche, se permettant de lui offrir une légère succion. Shisui recommença de plus belle. Il laissa son bassin dicter la cadence, aider par la tête de Sasuke qui bougeait plus doucement au même rythme. Son corps commençait à s'engourdir, mais une soudaine présence le dérangea alors qu'il profitait de la cavité humide de Sasuke. Shisui arrêta tout mouvement en un instant, retirant son sexe de la bouche de Sasuke. Son regard se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il avait une ombre adossée contre le cadrage.

-Qu'e…

-Chut…, le coupa Shisui en souriant soudainement.

Puis, il poussa sur sa tête, Sasuke rengloba son sexe sans attendre. Shisui le laissa contrôler ses mouvements cette fois-ci, fixant l'ombre qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et qui était maintenant en train de retirer ses vêtements. Shisui se déplaça doucement alors que Sasuke lui jetait un regard interrogateur, mais suivant tout de même le mouvement. Shisui se plaça afin que Sasuke soit dos à l'entrée de la douche. Les mains de Shisui glissèrent dans ses cheveux, les agrippant. Il balança sa tête plus puissamment, plus profondément. La porte de la douche s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Sasuke ne remarqua que la légère brise frôler sa peau. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, continuant. Shisui regarda les longs cheveux noirs toujours retenus en couette basse se mouiller tranquillement. Le nouveau venu baissa le regard sur Sasuke, observant la volonté avec laquelle il offrait tant de plaisir à son petit ami. Il sourit, et se pencha. Doucement, il alla s'agenouiller derrière Sasuke.

-Alors 'tachi, fit Shisui d'une voix gémissante qui traduisait son plaisir. Ta mission ?

-Tout est bien qui finit bien…, fit l'interpeller alors que Sasuke ouvrait subitement les yeux.

Il voulut retirer sa bouche du sexe de Shisui, mais les mains d'Itachi se posant de chaque côté de ses hanches l'arrêtèrent.

-Continue… Ototo, fit tendrement Itachi à son oreille.

-Je pense qu'il est plus que temps, fit Shisui en perçant Itachi de son regard soutenu.

-Tu le crois ? continua Itachi avant de déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de son jeune frère, allant lécher du bout de la langue sa peau détrempée.

Shisui ne répondit pas, laissant un gémissement remplacer sa voix. Itachi sourit alors qu'il laissait ses doigts flatter doucement la colonne vertébrale de son petit frère.

-Je vais traduire ce magnifique son par une affirmation, continua Itachi en se laissant bercer par le gémissement de Shisui.

Sasuke frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son grand frère descendre jusqu'à son intimité. Il eut du mal à conserver la succion qu'il exerçait sur le membre de Shisui lorsqu'un doigt se fraya un chemin en lui, suivie de peu par un deuxième. Il était maintenant habitué, Itachi savait qu'il n'avait à être encore patient. Sasuke frissonna, il émit de tendres gémissements étouffés par le membre qu'il continuait de frictionner. Il se laissa envahir par la douceur de son frère. Il accéléra ses propres mouvements sur le sexe de Shisui. Il essaya de lui faire éprouver la même sensation que lorsque son frère le pénétrait de ses doigts. Sasuke imagina qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que ses deux doigts qui rentrèrent et sortirent de lui. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il le voulait. Son frère devait le prendre, aujourd'hui, dans cette douche. Shisui se cambra, jamais Sasuke n'avait été aussi bon. Sasuke sentit un troisième doigt s'introduire en lui, il gémit. Il serra encore plus les lèvres sur Shisui, ce dernier s'agrippa au mur. Les dents de Sasuke le frôlèrent doucement, mélangeant de la brutalité au plaisir. Son corps s'engourdit. Sasuke était trop délicieux. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller. Son corps tout entier se crispa et se réchauffa. Un degré de jouissance jusqu'alors peu atteinte l'envahit. Puis, il sentit sa semence sortir de son sexe. Il sentit la gorge de Sasuke se contracter alors qu'il avalait le tout. L'eau dissipa la légère coulisse de sperme qui se dessina sur sa mâchoire lorsque Shisui se retira de sa cavité. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, son visage tout entier suppliant pour qu'ils lui en donnent plus, beaucoup plus.

-Vas-y, 'tachi…, murmura Shisui d'une voix haletante. Il est tout à toi… Et je vous regarde…

Sasuke se laissa tomber à quatre pattes. Les doigts d'Itachi sorti de son intimité. Sasuke pria de toute son âme afin de sentir le sexe de son frère s'enfoncer en lui. Deux mains se posant sur ses hanches le désespérèrent. Son frère se releva, l'entrainant avec lui. Sasuke obéit en se retournant face à lui. Il recula, son corps lui démangeait. C'en était désagréable. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son frère s'occupe de lui, qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il était prêt à tous. Son dos s'accota contre à céramique. Il observa Itachi. Ses yeux fixèrent aussitôt son sexe gonfler. Sasuke eut envie de se jeter sur lui, de lui donner du plaisir avec sa langue, comme il l'avait fait à Shisui. Sasuke posa ses deux mains sur son propre corps, se caressant légèrement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait ressentir la chair contre la sienne.

-Nii-San, je t'en supplie de toute mon âme. Je veux te sentir en moi, je veux que tu prennes plaisir grâce à mon corps… Fais-moi tout découvrir… Nii-San…, fit Sasuke en finissant d'une voix éteinte, ne se contrôlant plus.

Itachi respira profondément, relevant la tête tout en gardant ses yeux sur Sasuke. Il laissa l'eau couvrir son visage alors qu'il observait son frère se caresser, le décrire et le désirer.

-Ototo… Je vais réaliser ton souhait, lui murmura Itachi en se rapprochant de lui.

Son corps se colla au sien. Sasuke se raidit alors que ses yeux pénétrèrent ceux de son frère. Il sentit son ventre contre son torse et ses doigts empoigner les fesses en les écartant, comme Shisui avait fait précédemment. Il frissonna lorsque son dos remonta le long de la céramique froide, contrastante avec la chaleur de son corps. Le visage de Sasuke arriva vis-à-vis celui de son grand frère. Les lèvres de ce dernier l'embrassèrent sensuellement. Sa langue frotta contre la sienne. Ils dansèrent ensemble un long moment sous le regard de Shisui qui ne voulait pas manquer un instant, restant bien sagement dans un coin de la douche.

-Nii-San…, fit Sasuke alors qu'il sentait son sexe frôler son intimité. Fais-le… Vite…

-Sasuke… je t'aime tant… je ferais toujours tout pour te satisfaire et te protéger, murmura doucement Itachi à son oreiller.

Et puis, le gland d'Itachi écarta légèrement ses deux muscles. Sasuke rejeta la tête contre le mur. Ça allait se produire, ça allait ENFIN se produire.

-ALLEZ ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ! fit Sasuke en agrippant ses deux mains contre ses épaules.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres… Ototo…

Et Sasuke sentit le membre dur de son frère le pénétrer doucement. Il eut mal, mais il rejeta sa douleur. La seule pensée qu'il était en ce moment même en lui lui permit de l'oublier. Ça y était, Itachi le pénétrait. Sasuke allait lui appartenir.

-NII-SAN ! jouit Sasuke, succombant au plaisir de la chair.

-Ototo… c'est tellement sérré…

Doucement, Itachi bougea. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, une de ses mains quitta les épaules de son grand-frère. Il alla s'arracher quelques cheveux, les tirants de plus en plus forts. Itachi commença à se déhancher. Sasuke sentait son sexe rentrer et sortir de son intimité. Ça y était, son frère lui faisait enfin l'amour.

-Han ! Nii-San…

Shisui posa doucement la main sur son membre, ne pouvant l'empêcher de se relever malgré la jouissance. Il regardait Sasuke être pénétré contre le mur de sa douche par son Itachi. C'était tellement existant…

-Plus vite, Nii-San.

Itachi obéit. Il accéléra ses coups de reins à l'intérieur de son petit frère. Shisui avança vers eux. Il posa sa main libre sur le sexe de Sasuke. Il commença à le masturbé brusquement, suivant le même rythme d'Itachi. Sasuke avait du mal à respirer.

-Nii-San… Nii-San ? l'implora Sasuke d'une voix interrogative.

-Ça te satisfait ? lui demanda Itachi en ne cessant ses délicieux mouvements.

-Oui… Bon... Bonne fête… Nii-San… Bonne fête !

-Je n'aurais pu espérer un meilleur présent, fit-il en continuant de savourer l'intérieur de son petit frère.

Sasuke pinça sa peau alors qu'il allait jouir à son tour. Il prit à peine de regarder sa semence sortir de son membre qui se trouvait entre leurs deux corps. Elle alla se répandre sur son ventre et sur celui de son grand-frère. Itachi, sentant ses délicates parois se resserrer contre son sexe, jouit presque aussitôt. Il vint à l'intérieur de Sasuke qui ne cessait d'émettre de petits jouissements plus aigus les uns que les autres. Itachi restera quelque instant en lui après l'extase, prenant le temps de respirer profondément.

-Ototo… Tu es tellement délicieux…

-Nii-San… Tu es tellement parfait…

-Vous êtes tellement bandants… en rajouta Shisui en salivant devant leurs deux êtres frissonnants de satisfaction.

-Ototo… Ton corps était le plus beau cadeau de fête que tu pouvais m'offrir…, se répéta Itachi.

Doucement, Sasuke sentit le sexe de son grand-frère sortir de lui. Itachi laissa Sasuke glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, respirant rapidement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Merci… Nii-San, fit la voix épuisée de Sasuke. Depuis le temps que j'attends… Tu étais tellement bon et tendre...

-Ototo… Je ferais toujours tout pour te satisfaire, pour te combler, et pour te protéger… Toujours tous...


	7. Un petit frère très soucieux

Voilà, désolé pour mon lent rythme de publication, mais le temps des fêtes m'a épuisé, et je recommence maintenant ma session d'université, alors je ne vais pas m'améliorer sur ce point. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction :) Si vous avez des commentaires, des suggestions, ou autres, vous êtes les bienvenue! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin_

-Hye, Sas'ke. Tu vas être en retard…

La voix de Shisui le sortit quelque peu de son sommeil. Sasuke releva la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Shisui. Sasuke comprit que c'était bien lui qui venait de le secouer légèrement. Mais ses paupières… Elles étaient tellement lourdes… Sasuke fut porté de l'ignorer, jusqu'à ce que ce soit une voix quelque peu plus sévère qui l'interpella.

-Ototo, si tu es en retard pour l'académie, plus jamais je ne vais te caresse aussi profondément que je l'ai fait cette nuit… fit la voix d'Itachi à son oreille.

Les couvertures du lit de Shisui s'envolèrent soudainement et Sasuke sauta du lit, atterrissant sur ses deux pieds avant de partir à la recherche de ses vêtements. Mais une soudaine douleur provenant du pôle Sud de son anatomie l'arrêta dans son élan. Sasuke se figea un instant, avant de continuer en faisait des gestes beaucoup plus lents afin de s'habiller.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Sas'ke ? fit la douce voix moqueuse de Shisui.

-C'est ça, moque-toi ! Tu es seulement jaloux que ça ne soit pas toi qui m'es mis dans cet état, fit Sasuke en relevant la tête vers lui en finissant d'attacher son pantalon, lui offrant un large sourire, fier de sa répartie.

-Oh…, fit soudainement Shisui en relevant un sourcil avant de lui lancer un air de défi. Tu vas regretter ses paroles, Sas'ke…

-Mm… Ne m'excite pas, je ne veux pas arriver bander à l'académie, rigola Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

-Depuis quand tu as ce langage, grogna Itachi en le regardant sortir de la pièce. Shisui, tu as sérieusement une mauvaise influence sur lui.

-Parce que tu penses que tu es mieux, ria Shisui sans s'en faire aucunement. Arrête de m'accuser sur tout « tachi. Relax, on s'amuse bien là, on est heureux…

-AHHHHH ! retentit soudainement la voix terrorisée de Sasuke

Itachi et Shisui se regardèrent durant un instant d'un air questionneur, puis il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Itachi en rentrant dans la salle de bain en premier.

-MON COU ! fit Sasuke d'un air traumatisé en touchant du bout de ses doigts les marques de dents et les multiples suçons qui s'y trouvait. SHISUI !

-Mm… fit ce dernier en s'approchant et en regardant ses traces. Bon d'accord, cette fois-ci, je te l'accord, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort…

-Mais que… fit Itachi en se rapprochant a son tour, regardant le cou de son petit frère en ouvrant la bouche, sens dessus de sous.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, fit Sasuke, maintenant désespérer.

Itachi balançant doucement la tête de droite à gauche avant de tourner lentement sa tête en direction de Shisui.

-Comment as-tu pu ? fit Itachi en le transperçant, son regard se plissant d'une manière un peu trop colérique.

-Eh Oh! C'est toi qui voulais tant que l'on attende avant de lui en mettre une dans le derrière ! Tu sais que ça ne me fait pas de me retenir quand je suis trop excité ! se défendit aussitôt Shisui.

-Tu t'imagines dans quelle situation on va se trouver si quelqu'un voit ça ! fit Itachi en élevant la voix.

-Ne commencez pas ! le coupa Sasuke. Aidez-moi plutôt à trouver une solution pour que personne à l'académie ne voie ça ! Et surtout Kaa-San !

-Par curiosité, fit Itachi en réfléchissant. Je suis bien curieux de savoir quelle excuse tu as dite à notre mère afin qu'elle te laisse venir dormir ici…

-Une… excuse ? fit Sasuke d'une petite voix en se retournant vers son frère, la moue soudainement embêtée.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, fit Itachi en fermant les yeux un instant, appuyant une main dans son front en signe de découragement. Tu es en train de dire qu'elle n'est pas au courant ?

-Et bien… Shisui est venu me chercher au milieu de la nuit alors…

-Un instant ! se fâcha encore Itachi. Kaa-San t'a vue te coucher hier soir, chez nous. Et ce matin, elle va venir te réveiller pour l'académie et tu vas avoir tout bonnement disparu de ton lit au beau milieu de la nuit ? Et tu penses qu'elle ne va pas paniquer !

-Mais, tenta Sasuke.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête vous deux ! perdit patience Itachi pour de bon en croisant les bras, les regardant tour à tour.

-T'inquiet « tachi ! fit Shisui d'un air insignifiant, se mettant soudainement à fouiller dans les tiroirs de la salle de bain. Y'a pas de problème, juste des solutions ! Je pense que ma mère a du maquillage quelque part…

-Tu as juste à lui dire que je suis plus partie de bonne heure avec toi, que je devais réviser pour un examen ou quelque chose du genre, fit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

Itachi resta sans voix, complètement méduser. Tous semblaient si faciles à leurs yeux.

-La vie ne marche pas comme ça ! fit-il d'une voix découragée.

-J'ai trouvé ! fit Shisui en se redressant, un petit tube beige dans la main. Tien, mets-toi ça.

-D'accord, fit Sasuke en prenant le tube, l'ouvrant et commençant à étendre son contenu dans son cou.

-Ne m'ignorez pas ! se plaignit Itachi.

-J'ai fini, fit Sasuke en fermant le tube.

-Ce n'est pas si pire… Attends, fit Shisui en se rapprochant de lui.

Shisui remonta le col de son chandail, le rabattant bien droit afin qu'il cache la partie basse de son cou.

-Assure-toi qu'il reste comme ça, continua Shisui.

-Parfait ! On y va ? dit Sasuke en se retournant vers les deux autres.

-Shisui, va le reconduire. Je vais voir notre mère afin de vérifier si elle n'a pas fait de crise cardiaque, fit Itachi en se ressoudant.

-C'est bon, fit Shisui en se rapprochant de lui.

Un léger baiser d'au revoir fut déposé sur ses lèvres.

-On se revoit après, continua Shisui avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil.

-Au revoir, Nii-San ! fit Sasuke avant de l'entourer rapidement de ses bras.

-Salut, Ototo, fit ce dernier avant de lui rendre sa caresse et de tourner les talons, sortant par la fenêtre.

 _Quelques instants plus tard_

-Tadaima, Kaa-San, fit Itachi en ouvrant la porte de sa maison.

-Itachi ! as-tu vu Sasuke ? Je suis sur le point d'aller avertir votre père ! J'ai voulu aller le réveiller ce matin et…

-Ça va, mère, le coupa Itachi. Je suis rentrée à la petite heure du matin et je l'ai réveillé par inadvertance. Il ne voulait plus se recoucher alors je l'ai amené s'entrainer avant les cours. Désoler de ne pas t'avoir avertie, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, toi et père…

-Itachi ! fit Mikoto d'une voix colérique, mais tout aussi soulagée. Tu aurais pu laisser une note au moins !

-Désoler, je le ferais si ça arrive une autre fois, je te le promets.

-D'accord… Et bonne fête mon chéri.

-Merci, kaa-san... Je dois aller faire mon rapport de mission, je vais y aller, lui fit savoir Itachi en tournant les talons afin de sortir.

-Sois là pour souper, nous avons préparé un repas spécial, moi et ton frère.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, fit Itachi en sortant pour de bon.

Itachi ne prit cependant pas la direction du quartier général des ANBU. Il ne fit aucun détour, se dirigeant vers la forêt. En moins de quelques instants, après avoir pénétré dans la densité de la forêt, il s'arrêta sur le rebord d'une falaise. Une rivière était tout en bas et une chute d'eau couvrait le bruit du vent dans les arbres, des oiseaux, ne laissant que les remous être perceptible. Itachi soupira en s'assoyant, adossé contre arbre. Il laissa les matinaux rayons du soleil réchauffer sa peau alors qu'il fermait les yeux, attendant patiemment. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Des bruits de pas familier furent perceptibles, puis il sentit l'odeur de son énergie l'envelopper. Itachi sourit en gardant les yeux fermés, sachant très bien que Shisui était tout juste devant lui. Il le sentit s'assoir à ses côtés. Une main se faufila sur une de ses cuisses.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Shisui d'une voix un peu trop sérieuse.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

-Tu paniques pour rien. Tu es stressé. Je le sais, ton esprit est occupé. Je te connais comme le fond de ma poche, fit Shisui en le fixant.

Itachi ouvrit les yeux à son tour afin de les croiser avec les siens.

-Il n'a rien que tu ne sais pas déjà, murmura presque Itachi. Je fais de mon mieux, Shisui… J'ai l'impression que je ne vois pas la lumière… J'ai demandé du temps, encore. C'est la seule que je réussis à gagner… Du temps…

-N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas tout seul, fit Shisui en se retournant vers lui, se faisant insistant. J'y travaille moi aussi de mon côté. Ensemble, nous allons y arriver… N'y pensons plus pour le moment. Nous sommes ensemble. Profitons du temps que nous avons afin de nous changer les idées.

Itachi ouvrit la bouche, il ne put parler. Une langue s'y faufila, bloquant les sons qui étaient sur le point d'y être produit. Itachi répondu brièvement au baiser, mais il finit par détourner la tête. Shisui le regarda sans comprendre.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça…

-Allons, tu avais l'air de l'avoir cette nuit, lui répondit aussitôt Shisui avec un grand sourire pervers.

-C'est dur de ne pas savoir vu la position dans laquelle vous étiez…

Shisui ne fit que soupirer avant de se relever à genou. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur les hanches d'Itachi. Il l'insista à se relever de la même manière.

-Alors, repenses-y et tu vas ravoir la tête à ça, fit Shisui d'une voix aguicheuse en se rapprochant de lui.

Il s'arrêta que lorsque leurs bassins furent parfaitement collés. Sa tête se faufila dans son cou. Sa langue dessina de doux ronds sur sa peau. Itachi soupira et laissa ses imans se déposer contre ses épaules. Celles de Shisui avaient entrepris de doucement flatter ses côtes, avant de descendre sur ses hanches, allant jouer avec le rebord de son pantalon.

-Et je pense qu'il n'a pas de meilleur moyen pour se détendre que se faire du bien… Tu n'es pas d'accord, « tachi ? continua Shisui avant de replonger ses lèvres contre les siennes, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Shisui fut heureux lorsqu'Itachi répondit enfin à son baiser d'une manière aussi insistante.

-Change-moi les idées… Shisui…, fit la voix mielleuse d'Itachi.

-Avec plaisir, fit ce dernier en défaisant sans attendre le pantalon d'Itachi qui glissa doucement jusqu'au sol.

Il ne prit pas une seconde de pause. Il défie le sien avec autant d'empressement.

-Embrasse-moi encore, lui demanda d'une voix suppliante Itachi.

Shisui ne fit qu'aller rechercher ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, lui donnant le plus de tendresse qu'il lui en était possible, alors qu'il rabaissait leurs deux sous-vêtements. Shisui n'était presque jamais aussi doux, mais Itachi en avait besoin. Il allait lui faire l'amour comme jamais, avec tendresse et sans presse. Il allait prendre le temps de le caresser, de le découvrir, même s'il connaissait déjà chacune de ses courbes, de ses saveurs, à la perfection. Shisui frôla leurs deux érections ensemble alors que leur langue dansait toujours. Une de ses mains entoura leurs deux sexes, les collant l'un contre l'autre. C'est d'un seul mouvement qu'ils les masturbèrent. Shisui sentit la peau de leurs sexes respectifs se frictionner alors que sa main engendrait ce mouvement. Il trouva ça des plus excitant. Sa main libre caressa doucement ses testicules avant de se faufiler un peu plus loin. Il pénétra Itachi d'un doigt, séparant leurs lèvres un instant afin d'observer l'expression que lui offrit son visage à ce moment précis.

-C'est la première fois que tu fais ça… lui murmura Itachi en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tendrement, regardant leurs deux sexes coller et être masturbés en même temps.

-Tu veux te changer les idées ou non ? fit Shisui en souriant. Essayons de nouvelles choses…

-Fais ce que tu veux… Je suis tout à toi…

Le sourire en coin, les yeux perçants et le regard pervers de Shisui réussissent à faire frémir Itachi. Les mains de Shisui le libérèrent. Itachi fut poussé par en arrière. Il se laissa étendre un peu brusquement au sol, coucher sur le dos. Ses fesses rencontrèrent la végétation humide. Shisui le débarrassa complètement de ses vêtements du bas avant d'en faire de même pour sa propre personne, puis il se glissa doucement sur le corps d'Itachi, remontant par-dessus lui. Une de ses jambes resta entre les siennes alors que l'autre gardait prisonnière une de ses hanches. Ses mains remontèrent son chandail avant de s'en débarrasser complètement. Itachi fit de même pour Shisui sans perdre un instant. Shisui se permit de faire de doux mouvement de bassin, restant par-dessus son amant. Il fit frotter leur peau, leur sexe, allant rechercher les lèvres d'Itachi dans un languissant baiser.

-Plus… lui murmura la voix d'Itachi entre deux respirations.

Shisui se retira de sur son corps, ne quittant leurs baisés qu'à l'instant où ils furent trop difficiles à réaliser. Shisui repassa ses jambes d'une part et de l'autre d'Itachi, mais à sens inverse, la tête d'Itachi entre ses jambes. Il descendit son corps jusqu'à être à quatre pattes, jusqu'à ce que sa langue soit capable de mouiller le sexe d'Itachi et jusqu'à ce que ce dernier en soit capable d'en faire de même avec le sien. Itachi ne se contenta cependant pas de simplement redécouvrir son membre de sa langue, il l'engloba sans attendre. Les doigts Shisui redessinèrent leur chemin jusqu'à son intimité. Il le pénétra de deux doigts, sa bouche enveloppant son sexe sans plus de cérémonie à son tour. Il fit aller ses doigts au même rythme. Il sentit la bouche d'Itachi se contracter sur son propre sexe. Il imagina sans difficulté le gémissement qu'il aurait produit si son membre n'était pas en ce moment dans sa cavité, étouffant ses plaintes. Itachi avait de la difficulté à garder sa concentration, il ne savait plus où mettre de la tête. Il avait encore envie de plus. Il voulait se laisser aller à ses fantasmes, a ses désirs. Il ne réfléchit plus, ses doigts glissèrent sur les fesses de Shisui. Il flatta son intimité du bout des doigts, timidement. Shisui le laissa faire. Ce dernier ne voulait que son plaisir, que le rendre heureux. Si ça pouvait lui redonner le sourire, Shisui était prêt à tous. Les doigts d'Itachi le pénétrèrent avec un peu plus de confiance, n'attendant pas une seconde avant de bouger. Shisui se crispa avant d'accélérer ses propres mouvements, se laissant aller à ce plaisir encore méconnu. Il frissonna, ses orteils se replièrent, il eut de la misère à se retenir de jouir. C'était bon, il aimait. Itachi continua, plus vite, plus fort, il ne le ménagea pas. Il rajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, Shisui l'avait également compris. Il relâcha le sexe d'Itachi de sa bouche, retirant ses doigts. Il obligea Itachi à en faire de même en se relevant. Puis, Shisui se coucha sur le sol à ses côtés. Itachi le regarda en se relevant sur le coude. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Shisui avala sa salive de travers, capturant ses hanches de ses deux mains. Il attitra Itachi par-dessus lui. Itachi suivit le mouvement.

-Fais-le…, lui murmura Shisui alors qu'Itachi se faufilait entre ses jambes.

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois. Les deux mains d'Itachi empoignèrent ses hanches. Il souleva son bassin en se rapprochant. C'est en le regardant dans les yeux qu'Itachi se positionna, accotant son gland contre son intimité. Il fit durer le moment. Shisui soutint son regard, puis plissa les yeux alors qu'Itachi commençait tous doucement à le pénétrer. Il retient son souffle, ignorant une douleur qui était insignifiante face à ce qu'il devait endurer en tant que ninja. Il rechercha le plaisir que son amant pouvait lui donner. Itachi commença à se déhancher en son intérieur. Shisui ferma les yeux, il la trouvait. Chaque coup de reins d'Itachi lui faisait découvrir un peu plus ce plaisir. Chaque mouvement de bassin commençait à le faire frissonner. Plus il allait profondément, plus Shisui avait de la misère à retenir ses gémissements. Itachi posa une main sur son sexe. Il lui fit faire les mêmes mouvements de va-et-vient que dans son intimité. Bientôt, ceux-ci devinrent plus brusques, moins ordonnés. Shisui ne fut plus capable de se retenir. Il jouit quelques instants avant Itachi, se libérant entre leurs deux corps, alors qu'il sentait un liquide chaud le remplir et couler le long de ses fesses. Itachi s'affaissa sur lui avant de le libérer. Shisui respirait aussi fortement que lui.

-Enfin, tu as accepté, rigola presque Itachi en reprenant son souffle. Alors, tu as aimé ça, pour une fois, d'être en dessous de moi ?

-C'était plutôt bien, fit Shisui en souriant doucement, l'entourant de ses deux bras en le serrant fort contre lui. Mais je préfère être celui qui te prend. Tous de même, une fois de temps en temps ne vont pas me faire de mal…

-Merci, Shisui…, fit Itachi soudainement plus sérieux, fermant les yeux en se laissant blottir contre son torse, restant étendue au sol par-dessus lui.

-De rien, "tachi… Tout va bien aller, ne t'en fais pas…

 _De l'autre côté de la ville_

-SASUKE ! VIENS TE BATTRE, cria soudainement un blond aux moustaches de renard.

-Fou moi la paix, usuratonkachi…

-Poule mouillée, va ! s'écria le surexcité. Tout le monde sait que tu ne veux pas te mesurer à moi, parce que tu as peur de perdre !

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, fit Sasuke en tournant les talons, lui faisant un signe du dos de la main de s'éloigner. Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

-Tu vas voir ! fit Naruto, rouge de colère, en s'élançant sur Sasuke en criant tel un guerrier. RAW !

Sasuke ne fit que se tasser de quelques centimètres sur sa gauche, évitant ainsi le blond qui passa tout droit, s'écrasant ridiculement au sol. Malheureusement pour Sasuke, un des pieds du porteur du renard à neuf queues s'arqua brusquement durant sa chute, ayant glissé dans la boue créer par les dernières pluies. Celui-ci alla violemment percuter une des jambes de Sasuke qui ne put retenir son équilibre devant cette surprise. C'est ainsi que Sasuke tomba à son tour au sol, atterrissant directement sur son postérieur. Une vraie décharge électrique partie de son intimité déjà bien endolorit et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le figeant sur place. Sasuke ne put empêcher un léger gémissement de douleur de sortir de ses lèvres, portant une main sur son postérieur en se relevant doucement, courbant le dos.

-Espèce d'idiot ! s'enragea Sasuke en le fusillant du regard.

-Et bien, on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à te botter le derrière ! s'esclaffa Naruto.

-TEME ! Je vais t'arracher la tête ! fit Sasuke en laissant la colère l'envahir.

Naruto n'eut que le temps d'écartiller les yeux de stupeur que Sasuke fonça sur lui. Naruto reçut un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Ce dernier se raccrocha au collet de Sasuke alors que sa tête partait par en arrière. Sasuke attendit un craquement, puis il comprit que la main de Naruto était en train de partir avec une partie de son collet qui couvrait son cou, le déchirant. La panique s'embarra de lui et il se laissa emporter par Naruto avec l'espoir que ça ne l'arrache pas complètement. Sasuke tomba au côté de Naruto. Il n'aperçut cependant la flaque d'eau que lorsque ses cheveux y touchèrent. Il tomba tête première dans le liquide qui imbiba aussitôt ses cheveux, mouillant sa peau. Sasuke rebondit sur ses pieds, touchant son cou maintenant trempé. Il regarda son collet, déchiré, et la main de Naruto qui tenait le morceau de tissu qui était supposé cacher les marques de dents et les suçons de Shisui.

-Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! s'écria Sasuke en mettant ses deux mains dans son cou, tournant les talons plus vite que son ombre et courant vers l'intérieur de l'académie.

Sasuke défonça presque la porte de la salle de bain de la bâtisse, sautant devant les miroirs. Il attrapa du papier à la hâte, essayant d'éponger ses cheveux dégoulinants dans son cou et la peau de ce dernier.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! paniqua Sasuke en apercevant ses marques sans plus aucun maquillage.

-Son chandail était foutu, plus aucun bout de tissu n'était assez grand pour couvrir son cou. La cloche annonçant la fin de l'heure du diner sonna. Les cours allaient recommencer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais! fit Sasuke en commençant à perdre son sang froid.

-Sasuke Uchiwa ! Les cours vont commencer ! Naruto m'a averti que vous comptiez sauter les cours ! En tant que futur ninja, il est impensable que vous pensiez à faire un tel outrage ! fit soudainement la voix d'Iruka Sensei.

Sasuke se précipita dans une cabine, barrant la porte. Ce maudit Naruto, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore été rencontre comme bêtise cet idiot ? Sasuke attendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Des pas résonnèrent jusqu'à la cabine où il était enfermé. Il aperçut deux pieds se positionner sous sa porte. Sasuke regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant une échappatoire. Impossible de sauter par-dessus la cabine, ou encore passer en dessous, sans être vue. Le regard de Sasuke se porta vers la cuvette. À ce moment précis, il aurait plus que tout au monde voulu être capable de se dématérialiser dans le but de se flusher lui-même et ainsi disparaitre dans les égouts de la ville…

-Sortez de là ! Uchiwa !

-Un... Un instant ! Je n'ai pas fini ! fit Sauske en attrapant soudainement le plus de papier de toilette possible. Je vais revenir en classe dans quelques instants !

-Oh que non ! Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas aux toilettes ! Sortez ! Immédiatement !

Sasuke entoura son cou de papier d'un tour, puis d'un autre… Et puis un dernier pour être sûr. Quelle honte… pensa-t-il en prenant une grande respiration, débarrant la porte. Sasuke sortit de la cabine sous le regard d'Iruka qui fondait sous l'incompréhension, regardant le papier de toilette entourer autour du cou de Sasuke d'une manière éperdument perdue.

-J'avais froid… fit Sasuke. Je suis trempée à cause de Naruto… Est-ce que je peux aller me changer chez moi ?

-Enlevez ce papier de votre cou immédiatement…, fit ce dernier en clignant des yeux sous l'incompréhension.

-J'ai froid…

-Enlever ce papier où je vais avertir vos parents de votre conduite, jeune Uchiwa !

Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant, réfléchissant plus vite que la lumière… Puis, il eut une idée…

-D'accord, fit Sasuke en n'osant le regarder, défaisant le papier d'autour de son cou.

Doucement, il dévoila les marques de dents et les taches bleutées qui parcouraient son cou.

-Mais que ce que… fit Iroka alors que son visage se voilait d'inquiétude, perdant toute sa colère.

-Je… Je me suis battue… je ne voulais pas que personne ne le sache…

-Sasuke… Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot… Qui vous a fait ça ?

-C'est Naruto… Sensei, il ne veut jamais me laisser tranquille ! Vous devez lui dire d'arrêter de toujours vouloir se battre avec moi ! C'est le démon qui est en lui… Il m'a mordu Sensei ! Vous voyez ses bleus ! C'est tout lui qui me les a faits !

Iruka arrêta un instant de parler, continuant de le dévisager sans comprendre. Il se pêcha quelque peu, observant de plus près ses marques.

-Quoi ? fit Sasuke en faisant semblant de perdre patience.

Iruka ne parla pas, encore. Il recula son visage, puis la rapprocha, se permettant une énième analyse de ses marques.

-Je vais t'envoyer voir une infirmière, un conclut-il.

-Hein ? fit Sasuke en reculant sa tête. Ce n'est que des bleus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous voulez que j'attrape un rhume, c'est ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laissez pas aller me changer!

Iruka le fixa, encore et toujours. Il semblait hésiter, se tracassant jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

-Aller, vas-y et vite, fit Iruka en le laissant enfin partir.

-Il était temps, maugréa Sasuke avant de se sauver en courant.

Sasuke défonça presque une deuxième fois la porte de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers sa maison, pensant avec le plus grand des soulagements de s'en être sorti. Il ne savait cependant pas qu'Iruka n'allait surtout pas laisser cet incident sur le tapi. Il était clair dans la tête du Sensei que les parents du jeune Sasuke devaient être avertis. Il se devait, en tant que bon professeur, de faire part de ses inquiétudes à ses parents…


End file.
